


The Lines That Blur.

by IGetLostInBooks_2506



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2018-10-31 04:11:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 39,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10891440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IGetLostInBooks_2506/pseuds/IGetLostInBooks_2506
Summary: When Katniss and her friends go to see snow for the first time, they get a lot more than they bargained for.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm Back. It's been over a year since I wrote Everlark. It feels good to be writing about these two again.
> 
> This story is set in Australia, just because It's where I'm from and I'm more familiar with the places.
> 
> It starts out a little vanilla, but gets racier and more explicit in later chapters.
> 
> It will be set out in parts.
> 
> All credit to Miss Suzanne Collins. All mistakes are mine.

Part One - _Victoria, Australia_

Katniss Everdeen, and her two friends, Madge and Annie, arrive at the small town of Mansfield, two and a half hours out of Melbourne, just as the sun was rising. The three girls have come across from Perth to spend two months in the snow. They've not long graduated university, and their friend Delly Cartwright, invited them to come stay at her dads bed and breakfast in Mansfield, just under an hour away from Mt Buller Ski Resort.

Of course they're not spending all their time in the snow. They have a two week stay in Melbourne booked before they fly home. So essentially they have six weeks in the snow and six weeks to spend with Delly. Delly spent a year in Perth, studying at UWA with the others, she lived with Madge and her family for that time. In that year her father remarried, after losing her mother to breast cancer, only thirteen months before.

Delly hates and loathes everything about the new Mrs Cartwright. She has always said, the best thing the woman ever did was give her a baby sister. Only after a couple of days, Katniss was beginning to understand Delly's hatred for the woman. She's rude, obnoxious and down right nasty. Where her father welcomed the girls with a warm and hospitable demeanour, Stella Cratwright was aloof and indifferent. Causing Katniss' skin to prickle with goosebumps of the creepy kind.

However, as awful as she is -or rather was- she certainly didn't deserve to be murdered. And that's were this story really begins.

On the fourth morning, they had all been woken by a high pitched scream. They all ran to the source of the sound, and were met by a very ashen and shaken cleaner. Mr Cartwright peered into the room, only to see the the lifeless body of his wife, Stella Cartwright. She was apparently the third woman to be found dead, in less than two weeks, in similar circumstances. A serial killer apparently is on the loose, in the otherwise sleepy town.

Enter Senior detective Sergeant Abernathy, of the Victorian homicide division, and his two detective Sergeants O'dair and Mellark. SDS Abernathy was greasy, grumpy, blunt and likely a functioning alcoholic, but Katniss can't be sure. The two sergeants are two of the hottest guys Katniss has ever seen. DS Odair is possibly the most gorgeous man that has walked this earth. Bronze hair, sparkling green eyes and a smile that could charm anything in a skirt.

DS Mellark though, is the one that sets Katniss' heart racing. Soft blonde curls, eyes as blue as the ocean, and although she's sure his smile has won many girls hearts, it's shyer and more discerning than Odairs's. She's certain that the way her eyes roam over him from top to bottom, is probably illegal and so many kinds of wrong, but everything about him is intoxicating. From the one rebel curl that constantly falls in his eyes, to the way his suit pants hug his ass.

With the first fourty eight hours being so critical in catching the person responsible, SDS Abernathy and his two sergeants set about questioning everyone. The B&B is a revolving door of more cops, forensic investigators and medical examiners. Mr Cartwright was a mess, Delly was indifferent, and her baby sister was too young to know what was going on. Katniss, Annie and Madge did their very best to comfort the family.

The cops set up shop in one of the larger rooms of the bed and breakfast. The whole place was considered a crime scene, so there was tape set up to cordon off the area. No one was allowed to leave, and by the end of the day the other guests, and Katniss and her friends were starting to feel like hostages. The scene around them was morbid and chaotic, as their holiday had turned into a nightmare.

Today, Delly was suppose to take them up to the snow for their first snow board lesson. Growing up in Perth, Australia, they had never seen snow before. Poor Delly couldn't apologise enough, even with the other three girls telling her constantly that it's not her fault.

"I'm so sorry guys." Delly apologised for the hundredth time.

A profiler came from Melbourne just after lunch, and a more brash person you will never meet. Johanna Mason came barreling into Mansfield like a cyclone. She didn't seem to be much older than Katniss and her friends, but she was smart and dressed to kill. Katniss couldn't quite figure out if she like the short woman or not. She was very suspicious of everyone, including the three girls from Perth.

What Katniss did know was, that in the few hours, since the homicide detectives had arrived, she has become quite smitten with one DS Mellark. She steals glances at him every now and then when he's wandering around. She ogles him from a distance, and gets so caught up in the blue of his eyes, or the way his suits seems to accentuate his body. Or his straight white teeth that are exposed, every time he smiles.

He's caught her watching too, and she flushes with embarrassment everytime he sends her a knowing smile. Not that he's egotistical about it, more flattered than anything, she thinks. And she thinks maybe that he is watching her too, but she can't be sure, because she never keeps her eyes trained on him long enough to find out, completely mortified that he has caught her checking him out.

She learns his first name quite by accident, when her and Madge were walking through the dining room of the B&B. _Peeta_. Such an odd name, but it suits him perfectly. Again she thinks, it's probably somewhat inappropriate to be thinking about him the way she is. By the time Stella Cartwright's body is taken away in the coroners car, Katniss feels she should be sitting in a confessional booth, confessing her sinful thoughts, despite not being religious.

The fourty eight hour mark passes and the detectives are no closer to having a suspect. From the snippets of conversation she overhears, Katniss surmises that despite all the victims being murdered in the same way, the killer seems to be erratic and likely female. It's not often you hear of female serial killers, but considering the common denominator between the victims -they've all been younger wives of much older men- Johanna seems to think it's a vengeful ex-wife or lover.

By the fourth day since the murder, the town was getting restless. They wanted answers and someone to blame for three of their own being taken from them. So SDS Abernathy called a meeting at the town hall, to try an placate the townsfolk. He assured them they were doing everything in their power to catch the person responsible. He gives advice to everyone as to what to watch out for, and if they suspect anyone, to call them on a number he provides.

His words seem to calm everyone down, despite the plethora of questions the community throw at him. Katniss is quite surprised that he has remained as calm and professional as he has, considering he's such a surly bastard most of the time. He finishes out the meeting by telling everyone to go about their normal business and to stay calm and vigilant. Then he, Odair, Johanna and Peeta leave the room.

The next day SDS Abernathy heads back to Melbourne, leaving the other three to mingle with the community to try and get close to them. Katniss notices that the three of them relax, almost as soon as Abernathy's car pulls out of the B&B. She's also very aware of Peeta's eyes on her more now that the older man had gone. However, other than the questioning the first day they were here, Peeta hasn't uttered one word to any of them. But then neither has Odair.

But that all changes by the end of the first week, and the girls have all gone to a local pub to hopefully get drunk, and forget about everything that has happened this week. They're a couple of hours in, and well on their way to being more than a little tipsy, when Annie nudges Katniss with her elbow, trying to get her attention. When Katniss looks up, Annie is nodding in the direction of the bar.

Her eyes follow her gesture, and a small gasp leaves her mouth at the sight of Peeta, DS Odair and Johanna Mason in everyday clothes, ordering drinks at the bar. She supposes cops need down time too, but with the freshness of the case and the urgency to stop the killer, Katniss just assumed that they worked day and night. Peeta wore black jeans and a long sleeved navy blue shirt and Katniss couldn't help but notice, how it bought out the blue in his eyes.

Even from this distance she can see them sparkling. The barman hands over three beers and before Katniss could react, Peeta had turned and had somehow picked her out in the crowd. A smile forms on his lips and Katniss can feel the heat taking over her cheeks. She watches as he says something to the others, and the handsome Odair and the brash Mason, turn their heads towards them as well.

Suddenly panic starts to set in, as Peeta makes his way towards their table, the other two following behind. She hears Delly mumble something under her breath, as Katniss nervously plays with a strand of hair, that has fallen out from under her beanie. She takes a long draw of her beer, her eyes drifting to the floor, to hide the redness that has taken over her cheeks. She can't control the desire that courses through her, when he comes to a stop just to her left.

"Miss Cartwright." He greets towards Delly, although Katniss can feel his eyes trained on her. "It's nice to see you out and about with your friends, given the circumstances."

"Hello Sergeant Mellark. We couldn't stand being cooped up in that place anymore. Plus Katniss, Annie and Madge are only here for a little while."

"Aah, that's right, you girls are from Perth right?" It's DS Odair.

They all nod and Katniss still feels uneasy under Peeta's gaze.

"So what brings you all here?" Johanna asks.

"We know Delly from UNI. She studied with us for a year. She invited us all over for a holiday and show us the snow, but...well considering what has happened...." Madge trails off, her voice disheartened.

"So any idea when we can actually leave Mansfield so I can show my friends Mt Buller?" Delly asks, her eyes drifting between the three of them.

The three detectives answer with shakes of their heads.

"Sorry ladies, we can't talk about it." Peeta answers.

Delly rolls her eyes. Katniss can feel the pubs patrons eyes on their table. It must be strange to see Delly, the victims step daughter, interacting with the police, who she is sure has questioned probably every person in here. Katniss thinks it's somewhat inappropriate for them to be speaking to the cops, but she hasn't been able to find her voice to relay her opinion, momentarily stunned by how good one DS Peeta Mellark looks. Again, probably all kinds of wrong, she thinks.

It's Annie that speaks instead, asking the question that had just been on Katniss' mind.

"Should you guys even be talking to us? Aren't we all still suspects?"

Katniss watches the reaction of all three detectives. Johanna's face stays impassive, Odair's eyes have gone a little wide and Peeta is scratching at the back of his head.

"Ah no....you've all been cleared." Peeta answers, shaking his head.

"So why are we still being kept here like hostages then?" Delly asks, a glint of anger in her eyes.

Katniss notices that all three of them look a little uncomfortable.

"Miss Cartwright...." Odair starts. "You have to understand that we are trying to solve a murder here and just make sure no one else gets hurt. We can't do that if you leave."

"It's not like we fit the criteria of the victims, we certainly haven't been involved with any older married men lately." Her voice full of spite for her dead step mother.

All three detectives eyes go wide and their brows are creased, as they try to understand how Delly knows so much about the case.

"How....How do you know about that?" Johanna questions.

Again Delly rolls her eyes before setting Johanna with a knowing look.

"I live here, Mansfield isn't a big place. it wasn't hard to put two and two together."

Not to mention the fact that she had studied criminal law.

"And just how upset were you, that your dad married someone so much younger than him?" She questions again, and it's starting to feel like they're interrogating her.

Katniss watches as Delly narrows her eyes at the brash woman standing next to her. Her, Annie and Madge have stood silently still through the whole thing, too afraid to say anything.

"Not enough to kill her if that's what you're suggesting?"

She turns to the other three and nods her head in the direction of the door.

"Cmon girls, we don't have to answer any of their question, not without a lawyer present."

The three girls follow Delly, but not before Katniss hears Peeta scolding Johanna.

"Way to go Jo!" He growls.

Katniss throws a quick look over her shoulder, and is surprised to see Peeta looking straight back at her, while Odair and Johanna whisper angrily between each other. Their eyes connect for what seems like forever, when his soften a little. Then she is certain she sees what looks like apology in his eyes, and the sincerity almost has her gasping. She quickly turns her head back, and picks up her pace to catch up with the others, who are nearly out the door.

~


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girls finally get to see snow and a certain detective is still making a Katniss nervous.
> 
> Enjoy xx

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All credit to Suzanne Collins. All mistakes are mine.

The next few days, Katniss and her friends avoid the three detectives and their small crew of cops. Delly spends a lot of time with her dad and sister, leaving the three girls from Perth, to kind of fend for themselves. Delly continues to apologise, and promises that as soon as the cops give the go ahead, they are off to Mt Buller. The B&B is still a crime scene, so there's official people tittering around all over the place.

They're still no closer to having a suspect, and it seems to be infuriating the detectives. They've re-interview pretty much everyone, and the towns people are also a little on edge. They're not happy that the big shots from Melbourne have taken over their town, and they're not shy about saying it either. Some of the more eccentric people, have even taken to protesting right out the front of the B&B. But they're harmless enough, so the cops don't pay them much attention.

There's possibly two more victims in the Mansfield area, and the cops have both woman on twenty four hour watch. Who knew that Mansfield would basically be the breeding ground for young wives and older husbands. The two woman would have to be at least ten years younger than their husbands. However with such a police presence, it's highly unlikely that the murderer will strike again anytime soon.

So Katniss, Madge and Annie keep pretty much to themselves, all three a little disappointed that they haven't been to the snow yet. They totally understand why, but they're meant to be on holiday and nothing about their current situation screams vacation. But they do make the most of their predicament and explore the town centre, mingle with the locals, regaling them with stories of home. Most of the people here have never seen a beach.

Finally, two weeks since the murder happened, the cops announce that the town is free to come and go as they please. They seem to think that whoever committed these murders is lying low. And they're not even certain the person responsible is still in town. The number of cops around town has scaled down to a handful from Melbourne, the local police, and of course Mellark, Odair and Mason.

No one is more excited about the new found freedom, than the three girls from Perth, as it means that they will finally be able to start enjoying their holiday. Literally the next day, Delly piled them all into her RAV4, and took them up to Mt Buller. Katniss, Madge and Annie are wide eyed, when the first signs of the white dotted landscape come into view. They park the car at the base, and then they're taxied the rest of the way in a mini van.

When they finally reach Buller, a blanket of white surrounds them, blinds them, and the three girls from Perth are totally enamoured. Their cameras click away, as they traverse the narrow streets that are lined with snow covered trees. The taxi driver drops them off, right in the middle of the village. All four girls clamber out of the van, and excitedly head to the ski and board hire place. They get fitted with snow boots and appropriate boards.

Delly, being a seasoned snow boarder, takes off up to the chair lift, while Katniss and the others are spending the day with an instructor. By lunchtime, Katniss and Madge, who are naturally athletic anyway, have pretty much mastered their boards. They're certainly not ready to try anything too adventurous, but the dreamy instructor had told them they were born to board. Poor Annie however, was still struggling to get down the bunny slopes.

They meet up with Delly for lunch in a rustic cafe in the heart of the village. They have a quick bite to eat, before Delly heads back to the ABOM express chairlift, and the others head back to their instructor. A short while later, he tells Katniss and Madge they're ready to tackle a few of the easier runs. Both girls are giddy with excitement, until they turn and look at Annie, who looks completely despondent. She shakes her head a little before speaking.

"Go on guys, I'll be fine I promise."

Katniss asks her again if she's okay with them leaving, and she just scolds them and states that she is a grown woman. So Katniss and Madge, pick up their boards and head to the chairlift. Delly finds them a short while later at the bottom of a green run, and by mid afternoon, Annie has finally stayed on her board long enough to join them. The four friends spend the next two hours enjoying the bluebird day, and the adrenaline that soars through them.

By five pm they're back in the taxi and heading down the mountain. They make plans to come back up the next day. Once back in Delly's car, the enormity of what was waiting for them back in Mansfield, surrounded the four girls. They hadn't thought about the murder of Stella Cartwright and the supposed serial killer, all day. With their moods ruined, they pull into the car park of the family bed and breakfast.

They sit in the car silent, for what seems like hours. It's the tapping on the drivers side window that has them all jumping in their seats. They turn their attention to Delly's window, only to be met with the ocean blue eyes of DS Mellark. Katniss' heart gets caught in her throat, and a tremor runs through her body, at the sight of him. She shuts her eyes tight and shakes the devilish thoughts from her head.

Moments after they get out of the car, Detective Mellark is asking, in the nicest way possible, for Delly to go with him, for a few more routine questions. Katniss and her friends go to argue in Delly's defence, but she waves them off, telling them to go get warm and get ready to go out for dinner. Detective Mellark promises that his questioning won't take too long. So they watch, as Peeta leads Delly back to the room where the cops have set up.

An hour later and Delly is knocking on the door to the girls room. As soon as she enters, the others bombard her with questions.

"Seriously guys it was nothing. They just wanted to go over my alibi again."

"But your alibi is solid, why would they want to go over that again?" Katniss asks.

"Honestly, I think they're so desperate for answers, that they're clutching at straws." She replies confidently. "Now, no more talk about doom and gloom. I'm taking you guys out to the fanciest restaurant we have in town, so let's get classy ladies. Meet downstairs in a half hour."

And with that she leaves the room and Katniss, Madge and Annie are left there with bemused faces. Half an hour later and they're back in Delly's car, dressed in the best clothes they bought with them. She parks in front of a two storey building, that is covered in glass windows on the top floor. They enter the building, and Katniss can't help the tiny gasp that leaves her mouth at the opulence of the place.

Crystal chandeliers hang from the ceiling, warm beige carpet covers the floors and that's just the foyer. They're lead upstairs, and if at all possible, the dining area is even more glamorous than the foyer. Rich velvet furnishings and deep mahogany tables, more chandeliers, and the staff are dressed like they've stepped out of the golden age. The place is packed. Katniss didn't know so many people lived in Mansfield. She suddenly feels completely underdressed.

"Ah Miss Cartwright, it is lovely to see you tonight." A tall skinny man greets.

"Hello Charles. These are my friends from Perth. I'm hoping you can squeeze us in."

"Of course, of course. Only the best for my favourite customer."

He leads them to a table near the window, and eagerly seats them. Then he hands out four food and drink menus, and tells them he'll be right back to take their drink orders. Once he has left, Madge turns to Delly with a bewildered smile on her face.

"How does this place exist in such a small town, and who are all these people?"

Delly lets out a small chuckle.

"We're not that backward, and these people are all hob nobs from Melbourne. Most of them will probably be heading up to the snow." She answers.

So they drink fancy wine, eat the most delicious food any of them have ever had, and talk well into the night. They had managed to avoid all conversation about Delly's step mother, until Annie innocently brings up Delly's recent interview with the two handsome Detectives.

"Come on Ann, can we not talk about this tonight." Delly asks. "Just one night without any murder talk would be nice."

"Sorry Del. It's just hard to ignore, you know."

"I get it and I can tell you one thing, I don't think the detectives will be here much longer."

The other three turn to her a little wide eyed.

"What makes you think that?" Katniss asks, trying to hide the disappointment in her voice.

"They've exhausted all avenues. There's not a single suspect, and the killer was very good at not leaving behind too many clues."

They gesture for her to go on.

"I just think that whoever is responsible, has probably hightailed out of Mansfield by now. With little to no clues, the cops are wasting too many tax payers money by staying here." She explains. "My guess is that maybe in a week or two, they'll head back and continue their investigation from Melbourne."

Katniss deflates a little inside at Delly's theory. If what she is saying is true, then Detecive Sergeant Mellark will be gone soon, and she will probably never see him again.

"Trust me, they'll be out of our hair in no time." She continues.

"But don't you want them to catch whoever has done this?" Madge enquires.

"Of course. Look it's no secret that I wasn't fond of Stella, in fact I would go so far as to say I hated the woman. But no one deserves to be killed like that. Even a gold digger like her. And despite my reservations towards the woman, she gave me my baby sister and Sophie deserves to have her mother around."

"Poor little thing." Annie says, a touch of sadness in her voice.

"I'm just thankful that she's too young to understand what has happened."

The other three nod their heads in agreeance. The night had taken a sombre turn, so by ten o'clock with their heavy hearts, the four friends head back to the B&B. The four friends seperate at Dellys small house behind the bed and breakfast. Katniss, Madge and Annie manoeuvre their way upstairs to their own room. They take turns in using the bathroom, before they all settle into their beds for the night.

Katniss doesn't sleep well that night. Between the adrenaline of the snowboarding still teeming through her system, Delly's prediction that the detectives might not be around for much longer, and the fact that there was still a killer on the loose, she tosses and turns for most of the night. With sleep alluding her, she quietly climbs out of her bed, grabs her jacket from on top of her suitcase, her phone from her bedside table, and heads out of the room.

She makes her way down to the kitchen, her mouth suddenly parch, and opens the refrigerator. She pours herself a glass of water, and leans against the kitchen bench, her mind still racing from the events of the day. She is just pulling her phone from her pocket, when she hears a familiar voice coming from the adjoining dining room. She gently places the glass down on the bench, and tip toes to the door that leads to the other room.

She opens it just a fraction and peers into the room. She sees detective Mellark sitting at a table in the far corner. She has to quickly cover her mouth, to hide the gasp that was about to escape, when she sees that he's not alone. Sitting opposite him is a woman, who looks to be both beautiful and dangerous. Her blonde hair is piled up onto her head in a perfect bun, and her shoulders bare from where her shawl as fallen off slightly.

From her position from the door, it's not hard to tell, that the woman is flirting with the detective, that has somehow stolen her heart in the last two weeks. And she wonders how she let that happen, especially since it looks like the mutual glances between herself and Peeta, seemed to have been a figment of her imagination. When the blonde woman laughs and then places her hand on his, Katniss quietly moves away from the door and heads back upstairs.

Once back in her shared room, she removes her jacket and climbs into bed. It takes her a little while longer to fall asleep, but whe she does, its with a determined resolve to not let Detective Sergeant Mellark, get under her skin. She only has six weeks left in Victoria, nothing could've come of it anyway. She was a fool to think that maybe, just maybe he liked her too. It seems that she totally misread the situation.

So with her mind made up, she finally falls asleep, absolutely dead set against having anything to do with the handsome detective, other than what was required regarding the investigation. She will put her mind towards enjoying her time here, and not worry about how one Peeta Mellark makes her heart race, or creates an arousal low in her belly. Tomorrow they go back up to the snow and Katniss couldn't be more excited, about getting out of town.

~


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long to update. Real life has a habit of getting in the way.
> 
> Katniss and Peeta have a conversation and Stella Cartwright is finally laid to rest.
> 
> Enjoy xx

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All credit to Miss Collins. All mistakes are mine.

The next week, Katniss does a great job of avoiding Peeta Mellark. Delly has them up in the snow almost everyday, and the three girls get better and better at snowboarding. They're nearing the end of their time in the snow, with only two and a half weeks left in the town of Mansfield. But if Katniss thought the rest of their time here would go pass without incident, she was sorely mistaken. Just when it looked like the case had come to a dead end, another victim turns up.

But this one survived, and now the detectives had a real live witness. So once again the town was buzzing, and once again everyone was a suspect. The latest victim, is a young brunette woman by the name of Georgia Steeple, recently married to the newly appointed town mayor, who left his wife of twenty three years for the young dancer/model. She somehow managed to fight off her attacker, and ran straight to where she knew the cops were.

Unfortunately, the young woman doesn't have a lot of information. It was dark and the person that tried to attack her was wearing a balaclava. She did however confirm the detectives suspicions that the person was in fact female. She had said the person was too small to be male, plus the fact that the suspected serial killer spoke to her, her voice giving her away. But Georgia Steele insists, she didn't recognise the voice at all.

With this latest attack, the detectives and the local police were back to scouring the area for clues and potential suspects. It also meant that Detective Mellark was around for a lot longer, meaning Katniss wasn't going to be able to avoid him forever. And as hard as she had tried to not think about him, when she sees him walking through the B&B or through town, she can't help the skip of her heart.

Everyone is bought in for questioning again, and as much as the cops might've thought that Delly was involved, they're proven wrong, when Katniss and her friends can confirm her whereabouts, when the latest victim was attacked. So with their one and only suspect off the hook, the cops are back to scratching their heads, and sorting through fresh evidence. In the meantime Delly and her father go about organising funeral arrangements, as Stella's body has been released.

As the detectives go about their business, Katniss goes about hers, avoiding Detective Mellark at all costs. Sophie Cartwright is a good distraction from the blonde haired, blue eyed detective, with Katniss, Madge and Annie babysitting her, while Delly and her father do what they have to do. The eight month old certainly keeps the three friends busy. Katniss believes she was ninja in another life, because she quite often disappears, sending Katniss into a tail spin.

In the days leading up to Stella's funeral, Katniss is pleased with how she has stayed away from Peeta. That is until the day before the funeral, and they unintentionally cross paths. Katniss has just left her room to go and relieve her friends from Sophie duties, when she walks into a solid wall. A solid wall that just happens to be Detective Sergeant Mellark's chest. His hands instantly go to her arms to stop her from falling backwards, such was the force she hit him with.

It takes her a moment to get her balance, before she looks up into those ocean blue eyes.

"You okay?" He asks gently.

They're the first words he said to her, since he and O'dair interviewed her.

"Sor....Sorry." She stutters apologetically. "I wasn't watching where I was going."

He smiles down at her, and Katniss suddenly realises how much taller he is than her. How had she not seen him coming? He has to be at least six foot and he's built like a fricken semi trailer.

"Don't worry about it." He tells her, releasing his grip on her arms. "I was actually looking for Mr Cartwright. You haven't seen him have you?"

"Um....I think he headed into town to finalise funeral details."

"Oh right of course." He says, running his hand through his hair.

Then there's silence, and Katniss can hear the beating of her heart behind her chest. Her fingers find the end of her braid, as her eyes roam the space over his shoulder.

"Well, I should go." She states, as she starts to move past him.

He moves so that he is standing almost flush against the hallway wall. She doesn't dare look up, because in all honesty, his perfect blue eyes scare her to death. They have a power over her, that she's not entirely comfortable with. So with her eyes lowered, and her hands now shoved in the pockets of her jacket, she moves towards the staircase quickly. She has just put one foot on the first step, when he calls her.

"Miss Everdeen?"

Katniss shuts her eyes tight to clear her head, before opening them again and taking in a deep breath. She turns, a small gasp leaving her mouth at how close he is. She comes eye to eye with his chest, and if she just reached out a little she would be able to touch it. She hestiantly looks up, still cautious of those blue eyes, and finds him staring down at her, a devastatingly gorgeous smile resting on his lips. Lips that she now notices are full and inviting. Lips that are moving.

She can't control the blush that takes over her olive skin, as she realises she hasn't heard a word he has said, completely occupied with how delicious his lips look.

"I'm....I'm sorry?" Her words faltering as she finally looks into his eyes.

He just continues to smile at her and then repeats what he said.

"I was just saying how awful all of this must be for you and your friends."

Katniss is having a terrible time concentrating on the words, as she gets lost in those pools of blue.

"Not much of a holiday hey?" He continues.

Deciding she needed to pull herself together, Katniss shifts her gaze from his eyes to the space behind his shoulder.

"No, death and murder certainly weren't on the itinerary." She replies, mentally scolding herself for the her choice of words.

But then he laughs, and Katniss thinks it's the most beautiful sound she has ever heard. Deep, warm and infectious. She can't help but join in. Once their laughter dies down, Katniss clears her throat.

"I really should be going. I'm on babysitting duty." She tells him.

"Why don't I walk down with you?" He asks gesturing towards the stairs. "I'm heading back that way anyway."

"Ah....sure." She replies nervously, her heart suddenly picking up speed.

It's the most they've ever spoken to each other, and Katniss is starting to have second thoughts about avoiding him. But then she remembers the blonde from that night, and quickly dismisses the rapid beating of her heart. He obviously has a way with women, and it seems he uses his good looks to his advantage, and Katniss has been burned by men like that before. They walk almost in silence to the Cartwright house behind the B&B.

"Bye Detective Mellark. Best of luck with the rest of your investigation." She says, as she stops in front of the door.

He looks dismayed that their short walk has ended, and his face becomes impassive, unreadable and Katniss wonders if he is disappointed or upset.

"Okay....if you see Mr Cartwright could you please let him know I'm looking for him." He asks his tone a little sombre.

"Of course."

Katniss moves to head inside when his hand gently grabs her wrist. She turns and looks up at him with wide eyes. He quickly removes his hand, his eyes focused on his shoes, as he shuffles from foot to foot.

"Sorry. It's just....have I done something to upset you Miss Everdeen, it seems you're going out of your way to avoid me?" A soft smile playing on his lips.

And Katniss is a little taken aback that he's even noticed. It's not like they've interacted much, other than a couple of brief interviews regarding the murders. Could it be that he has felt the tension that surrounds her whenever he's close, or that he has witnessed the way her olive skin flushes, when he smiles at her. And why does he care anyway? She sets her shoulders straight and juts out her chin a little, before replying.

"I haven't been avoiding you detective. I just really don't have anything to say to you."

She regrets the words the minute they leave her mouth, because disappointment takes over his face and the smile he was wearing disappears, as his eyes drift to the floor. She notices his brow furrow in confusion, and her heart beats against her chest, as she waits nervously for his reply. The silence that surrounds them is deafening. Finally he looks up again, but his eyes have lost a little of their colour, and his mouth is set in a tight line, Katniss' confidence waning at the sight.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that." She apologises.

He shoves his hands into the pockets of his slacks and gives a curt nod of his head, causing that rebel curl to fall into his eyes.

"It's okay Miss Everdeen, I understand. I guess....what I mean is....I guess I was wrong."

It's Katniss' turn to set him with a confused look.

"Wrong about what?" She asks curiously.

He just puts on that smile of his and shakes his head a little.

"Forget it....I'll get going. Good afternoon Miss Everdeen."

He turns to leave and Katniss can't stop the ache in her heart, or the disappointment that settles in her belly.

"It's Katniss." She calls after him.

He stops and turns back, his eyes crinkled at the edges, as he sets her with a knowing smile. A smile that has her knees shaking, and her voice stuck in her throat. The kind of smile that would charm a nun out of her habit. A smile that looks completely sincere, but is laced with confidence. It's a dangerous smile, that has her reconsidering the whole _'denying her attraction'_ to the handsome detective.

"I know."

Then he walks away, leaving Katniss standing there,with her heart thumping in her chest, and an ache between her thighs. An ache, that has been settled there since the very first day she saw him. And because she blew him off, it's probably an ache that won't be satiated anytime soon. She watches as he disappears around a corner, her eyes staring at the spot for longer that what was probably necessary. She walks into the house in a complete daze.

Mrs Stella Cartwright's funeral happens the next day. John Cartwright and his two daughters, sit at the very front of the small chapel. Little Sophie, who is dressed in a cream and black dress, is fast asleep in Delly's lap. The older two Cartwrights look completely tired. Katniss, Madge and Annie sit behind the grieving family. The chapel is full, with people from all over town, as well as Stella's family from Melbourne, filling the rows of pews.

Apparently there was an argument between The Cartwright's and Stella's family, about where she would be buried. In the end John Cartwright won, citing that this had been her home for three years now, and that until her death, no one from Melbourne had wanted anything to do with her. So after the service, everyone filed out of the chapel, and walked the four hundred metres behind the church to where the cemetery was.

The pastor reads from his bible, as practically the whole town watches on with tears in their eyes. It wasn't until Stella's coffin was lowered into the ground, that Katniss felt like someone was watching her. She discreetly scanned her eyes over the large crowd, coming to a stop when she sees the three detectives standing towards the back of the group. Whe Peeta's eyes connect with hers, her face instantly becomes hot, and she turns back quickly towards the service

It's another ten minutes, before the large congregation drop handfuls of soil into the six foot deep hole. All the while Katniss can feel Peeta Mellark's eyes boring into the back of her head. Then after the pastor says his closing words, everyone is offering their condolences to the family. Katniss and her friends walk arm in arm, with their heads lowered towards the gates of the cemetery. She knows he's watching her, and just as they go to pass him she looks up.

He's looking at her with such a revenance in his eyes, Katniss thinks she might faint. When it looks like he's about to move closer to her, she hurriedly pushes her friends towards the gates. The other girls send Katniss a confused look, but she just ignores them, and continues on back to the chapel to wait for Delly. She audibly lets out a sigh of relief when they reach the chapel carpark, and it doesn't go unnoticed by her friends.

"Katniss? Are you okay, you're all flushed." Madge asks.

"I'm fine, really, just not a big fan of funerals."

Both girls seem to accept her answer, and start to talk about their plans for the next day. Katniss leans herself against Delly's car and tries to get her heartbeat to slow down. It's no easy feat, especially when she spies Peeta and the other detectives coming down the narrow path. She tries to act nonchalant as they get closer, but she again makes the mistake of looking up just as the three cops reach where they're standing.

"You ladies holding up okay?" Detective Odair asks sincerely.

But Katniss doesn't hear Annie's response, she can't tear her gaze away from Peeta's eyes. They seem darker and more intense, and Katniss finds that she wants to get lost in them. It's not a new emotion, they have been her downfall since day one. Of their own violation, her eyes drift to his lips, and the urge to feel them against her own is strong. In her heady daze, she sees the corners of his mouth lift up in a smile, that's when she knows she has been staring for too long.

She nervously shifts her gaze to that safe spot behind his shoulder, and tries to catch up with the conversation. But she had been so turned on by Peetas eyes and then his mouth, that she hadn't realised that the three detectives had started to walk away. She watches them climb into their car, and then let's the mortification of being caught staring at his lips, seep out of her body. Try as she might, she just can't seem to get Detective Sergeant Mellark out from under her skin.

~


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A slightly bigger chapter, but good things happen. 
> 
> The next chapter will start where this one finishes.
> 
> Enjoy xx

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All credit to Miss Collins. All mistakes are mine.

Heading into the fourth week of their time in Mansfield, Katniss makes it her mission to steer clear of a certain detective, despite everything in her that seems to draw her to him. And unfortunately, he has started to invade her dreams at night time too. Broad shoulders looming over her, blue eyes penetrating her soul, large hands roaming her body. They were so real sometimes, she would wake up sweating.

They've just got back from another day in the snow, and Katniss is desperate for a shower. She calls dibs and the other two groan at her, before collapsing onto their beds. While she lets the hot water run over her body, she thinks about how soon they will be leaving. They have less than two weeks left in Mansfield, then they're off to Melbourne for two weeks, and Katniss finds herself wondering how quickly time had passed.

She dries off, gets dressed and exits the bathroom. She finds Madge waiting next to the door, with her towel and toiletries bag in her arms. Her eyes scan the room for Annie, but she is nowhere to be found.

"Where's Annie?"

"Dell came past and Annie begged to use her shower." She answers with a roll of her eyes.

Katniss chuckles as she gestures to Madge that the bathroom is all hers. She turns from her friend once the door is closed. She makes her way to a vanity mirror sitting atop a chest of drawers. She concentrates on brushing the tangles out of her long dark hair, and then twists it into its usual braid. She grabs a jacket, and heads back to the bathroom and raps her knuckles loudly onto the cream painted wood.

"Madge!" She yells. "I'm heading downstairs to look for food."

"Okay!" Her friend calls back.

Katniss smiles to herself again and then moves to the door. She yanks it open, only to be met by ocean blue eyes smiling down at her. The impending figure of Peeta Mellark stands over her, in a grey knit sweater -that stretches across his chest and shoulders, and casual jeans, has a small noise leaving the back of her throat. He truly is gorgeous. Heat boils through her, as her recent dreams come to the forefront of her brain.

"Ah Miss Everdeen. Sorry, I was hoping we could talk."

His words have her brow creasing in confusion. He takes her silence as his cue to continue.

"I may be totally out of line here, but I was wondering if maybe we could grab a drink together tonight?"

Her heart thrums against her chest at the idea. A drink with Detective Sergeant Mellark. It's either a disaster waiting to happen, or quite possibly be the highlight of her trip. Surely one drink won't hurt. It's not like she's here for much longer. Still, she ponders the question for a little longer, before raising her eyes to his, and deciding to test out a theory, that has been forming in her mind since day one.

"I'm not sure that's a good idea, Detective Mellark. People might talk." She says softly, pulling the door behind her closed, trying to keep her voice even.

He shifts slightly closer and Katniss' breath hitches. He's more than in her personal space now, and her body tingles with electricity at his proximity. He has her trapped against the door, dipping his head just enough to make eye contact.

"Would it really be so bad?" He almost whispers, his tone a little bit dangerous.

And he is so close, that the words practically swim over her lips. She is having a hard time coming up with a coherent answer. His large body and that errant curl, are distracting her beyond measure. She is beginning to wonder, if maybe he's not as shy and discerning, as she first thought. And she finds that, that excited her and that she's not so afraid of the charming, good looking detective. Still, she struggles to get her voice to work.

"I....I...." She stammers, her heart beating against her chest.

It's like a flip switched in his head, as he puts some distance between them. His face is full of apology. Katniss can't hide the smirk, that finds its way to her lips at his nervousness.

"Shit I'm sorry, you're right, totally out of line." He mutters and goes to leave.

Worrying that she might never get another opportunity, she boldly grabs his hand. He comes to a complete stop in front of her, his eyes clouded with confusion. Totally in unchartered waters, she finds a courage she never knew she had, and speaks.

"Maybe one drink might not be so bad." She says softly, with a small smile on her lips.

His reaction is quite comical. His eyes go wide, revealing to Katniss that there are silver flecks in the endless blue. His mouth doesn't seem to want to work, as it shifts between trying to smile and trying to speak. When he pulls himself together, he sets her with a look that has her insides churning and her centre throbbing. He gives her a curt nod, and then mumbles something about meeting her in the dining room later that night.

Katniss is left standing there with her heart in her throat, as she mulls over what had just happened. Her heart had won out over her head, and she was beginning to question her sanity. What was she thinking? Cleary she wasn't or else she would've kept her mouth closed. She completely forgets about going to get food, and instead heads back to their room, her head muddled and her skin pebbled with excitement.

Annie comes back into the room just as Madge exits the bathroom. They find Katniss, standing next to her bed, with half her suitcase spread out on top. She halts abruptly, when she feels her two friends standing behind her. She spins on her heel to face them.

"Um Kat?" Madge asks. "What's going on?"

"Oh thank God you're here. I need help." She states her voice harried.

"With?" Annie says.

"Choosing something to wear."

A smirk finds it way to Madges lips.

"Got a hot date?" Katniss can feel her cheeks getting hot, and Madge notices. "Oh My God you do!"

"Not really, just drinks." Katniss explains, as she continues to search through her clothes.

"With who?" Annie questions.

Katniss pretends to not hear her, as she holds a skirt up to her waist, before throwing it back on the bed.

"Katniss Everdeen, you tell us this minute." Madge demands, as both girls move further into the room.

Defeated and outnumbered, Katniss sits down on the bed, and puts her head into her hands.

"Detective Mellark." She mumbles into her hands.

When Katniss looks up, both girls are wide eyed, and their jaws are almost touching the floor. She grumbles then falls back against the bed, her hands still covering her face. Silence permeates the room, and again Katniss is questioning her sanity. She's not sure how long she lays there, before she feels the bed dip on either side of her. She cautiously removes her hands, and sits up, not daring to look at either one of her friends.

"Katniss, sweetie, do you really think that's a good idea?" Madge asks. "He's a cop and in case you've forgotten, he's investigating the murder of our friends step mum."

"I haven't forgotten and no, I don't think it's a good idea at all. I don't know what I was thinking?" Katniss answers, as Annie takes her hand.

"I do. He's hot, I get it."

Both Katniss and Madge turn to look at Annie with befuddled faces. Of the three of them, Annie is the mild mannered one.

"What? It's true, but Kat, I think Madge is right." She explains. "Getting caught up with a cop, especially when we're not here for long, is asking for trouble."

Any confidence Katniss may have had, disappears with her friends disapproval. And of course both of them are completely right. He's a cop. She has no business getting friendly with a cop. Even if his smile makes her weak at the knees, or if her heart rate soars whenever he's in the same room, or if she desperately wants to kiss those perfect lips, or how much she wants to run her hands through his hair, the fact remains he is still a cop.

Mind you, that reasoning still doesn't stop her from meeting him a couple of hours after they've eaten dinner. After Madge and Annie had tried to convince her, how much of a terrible idea it was to have drinks with Peeta, she forgot all about the clothes that were strewn over the bed, or the butterflies that were dancing in her stomach, and they had all headed into town for some Chinese. She was truly grateful that her friends didn't tell Delly anything,

When the others decide to hit the nightlife -which is really just the local pub- Katniss passes, citing that she had a headache, and that she just wants to head to bed. She had absolutely no intentions of meeting Peeta for a drink, until she walks back into the room, and sees the mess she made with her clothes. As she slowly starts to pick everything up and put it back in her suitcase, her confidence starts to reemerge. Surely one drink won't hurt?

So she swaps out her blue jeans for a black pair, and a top other than the bulky sweater she was wearing, and paired it with her cropped leather jacket and boots. It was decidedly too cold for anything remotely resembling a dress. She leaves her hair down, but wraps a scarf around her neck and pulls her woollen beanie on to her head. Surveying herself in the mirror, she smiles at the end result. Just one drink.

Peeta didn't specify a time, so when she hesitantly walks into the dining room, she doesn't expect to see him waiting for her, but he is, and god she is so glad she decided not to listen to her friends. He has his back to her, so she takes the time to check him out. He has changed too. He's wearing the same jeans from the pub that night, but instead of the long sleeved shirt, he wears a red and black checked flannel, that's rolled up to his elbows.

He seems to be distracted by his phone, so Katniss walks a little further into the room, and is grateful for the heat coming from the fireplace in the corner. It will serve as a great cover for the blush that has taken over her cheeks. She comes to a stop, mere metres from where he is standing, shoves her hands in the pockets of her jacket, and clears her throat. He turns and Katniss is certain that she has forgotten how to breath.

"You came?" He states almost as a question, that beautiful smile lighting up his face.

"Hi Peeta." She replies shyly.

He takes a couple of steps towards her, and unlike before, Katniss finds she doesn't want to move away. But she does feel the need to set some ground rules.

"Nobody can know about this." She tells him firmly.

"Whatever you want Miss Everdeen."

"Katniss, there's no reason to be so formal." She tells him.

"Ok then Katniss. Shall we go?"

She sets him with narrowed eyes.

"Where exactly are we going?" She asks curiously.

He chuckles softly before answering.

"Don't worry, its definitely not the local."

Having no choice but to believe him, she lets him lead the way. As they reach the door he waits to let her through first. Then her skin is on fire, when he places his hand on the small of her back, to lead her through the door. Yep. She is definitely glad she didn't listen to her friends. He opens the car door for her, and Katniss blushes shyly at his chivalry. They don't talk much as he drives further out of town, Katniss decides instead to stare out the window.

He takes her to a small place on the outskirts of town. One drink turned into two, and then before Katniss knew it, they were on to their fourth round of drinks. Time seemed to pass by without any effort, and Katniss found herself enjoying herself immensely. Detective Sergeant Mellark was good company indeed. They talked about everything, from Katniss' life back in Perth, to how Peeta had become a cop.

She found out that he is a couple of years older than her, and with Abernathy's help, he rose up the ranks quite quickly. He is the youngest of three brothers, his family own a franchise of bakeries in Melbourne and Sydney, and his mother passed away when he was quite young. Katniss in turn told him about her father, who runs one of the biggest oiling rigs in WA and her mother who is a nurse. When she starts to tell him about her sister, Prim, she finds herself gushing.

"Shes amazing, beautiful and she is super smart. She's just finished her first semester at UWA. She wants to specialise in paediatrics."

"Wow. That's awesome."

"I know, I'm so proud of her."

Then the conversation turns to more generic things, like music and movies, and she realises that they like a lot of the same things. Before long the night is coming to an end, and Katniss finds herself thinking of every which way to Sunday, to try and prolong her time with him. She's still trying to come up with a solution, when they pull into the carpark of the B&B. He turns the engine off, and then silence surrounds them both. He's the first to speak.

"I've had a great time tonight."

"Me too." She answers, hoping that her voice doesn't betray how defeated she feels.

Then he pushes open his door and climbs out. Katniss stays completely still, as she watches him move around the front of the car and comes to her side. He pulls the door open for her, offering her his hand and Katniss takes it. She has barely moved out of the car, when he's slamming the door shut, and then pushing her against it. Her heart lodges in her throat at his proximity. One hand sits near her shoulder, as the other is pushing a strand of hair off her face.

"God I've wanted to kiss you from the first moment I saw you." He whispers, as his eyes drop to her lips.

And whether it was the alcohol teeming through her, or just the simple fact that she has been wanting to kiss him too, she's the one to close the distance between their lips.

~


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I've changed the rating to 'E' because things get steamy from here on in.
> 
> This chapter is just basically smut, but you knew it would happen eventually ;-). There's a few hundred extra words as well (oops).
> 
> Only three more chapters left in Part One.
> 
> Enjoy xx

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All credit to the amazing Miss Collins. All mistakes are mine.

Somehow they ended up in his room. She doesn't remember how they got there, as she was too distracted by his warm, soft lips. They haven't made it further than the door, as he has her pinned up against it, one hand sitting on her hip, the other ghosting over her cheek, as their mouths continue to explore. Her fingers work through his blonde hair, as she tries to contain the noises, that are involuntarily coming from her lips.

He kissed her firmly, begging her silently to open for him. Their tongues moved together slowly. He was unhurried. It was just the two of them in the empty room, and she was suddenly very aware that his co-workers could be back at anytime. She is about to express her concerns, when he removed his mouth from hers, and left fleeting kisses on her cheek, jaw and ear. He stopped long enough to remove the scarf from her neck, letting it drop to the floor.

Katniss had never felt so alive, when his lips found the column of her neck. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him in closer, as her head lolled against the door, soft mewls leaving her lips, as his traversed from one side of her neck to the other. His mouth came back up to hers, and as he claimed her lips again, he gently tugged on the edges of her jacket. She offered no resistance to him removing it from her. Her brain heady with lust.

He pressed her gently against the door again, lining up his body flat against hers. Her hands found their way under his shirt, and she moaned, when her small hands come in to contact with the hard planes of his stomach. His hands traveled down her sides and back to her hips, hesitating. In a bold move, she pressed herself more tightly to him in response. And all this time, their tongues and lips explored, never quite satisfied.

When his mouth left hers, Katniss' eyes flutter open to be met by his wary ones. His hand leaves her hip and comes up to cup her face. He looks down at her softly.

"Is this all right?"

Katniss couldn't formulate any words, so she nodded, breathlessly.

"If you want to stop, just tell me. I won’t let things go too far.…but I...."

She doesn't let him finish, instead she crashes their lips together, hunger teeming through her, from her scalp all the way to her toes. She has never wanted someone so badly in her life. Before long she has rid him of his shirt, her fingers ghosting over his abs, as he kisses her with an urgent fervour. When his tongue presses through the seam of her mouth again, he hoists her up under her arse, and finally moves them away from the door.

He manages to find the bed in the darkness of the room, the air heavy with anticipation and desire. He lays her down gently, kissing her the whole time and Katniss' body thrums with an inexplicable energy. He bent down, his lips against her cheek, brushing it softly, a light touch that sent shivers through her spine, shivers that made her whole body tremble. He brushed his mouth against the hollow of her temple, then traced the line of her cheekbone with his tongue,

"Katniss." He mewls, and the sound of her name rolling off his tongue, has her centre throbbing.

She reached up and pulled him down to her, and any other words that he might've said, were lost against her mouth. He kissed her gently, carefully, but it wasn’t gentleness she wanted, not after the dreams she had been having. She curled her fingers into his belt loops, pulling him harder against her. He groaned softly, low in his throat, and then his arms circled her, gathering her against him, and they rolled over on the double bed, tangled together, still kissing.

Her thighs hug his hips, as her lips start to map a trail down his neck. His fingers dig into the flesh above her hipbone, under her top, the feel of it causing her to nip at his shoulder with her teeth. He growls deeply, then runs his fingers up her sensitive side. She curls back into him, searching for his lips, and when she finds them, a heavy sigh leaves her mouth. She suddenly understands why people describe kissing as melting, because every part of her body dissolves into his.

He flips them again, and pushes her backward hard against the mattress. His eyes roam every inch of her, as his hands deftly start to remove her top. When he has freed her of it, leaving her in her black bra, he sits on his haunches, his eyes dark, his tongue swiping over his bottom lip, as he drinks her in. Katniss suddenly feels shy, and self conscious under his scrutinising gaze. When his dark eyes finally settle on hers, he sends her a soft smile.

"Kiss me." She says, her voice laced with desire.

And he does. He slips his tongue inside her mouth, gentle but demanding, and it’s nothing like she has ever experienced. Her fingers grip his hair, pulling him closer. She can feel her veins throbbing and her heart exploding. He covers her body with his, the weight of his body on top of hers is heavenly. She can feel him -all of him, pressed against her. His hands roaming all over her skin. She can't remember anybody, making her body feel the way Peeta is right now.

His mouth begins to wander again, across her cheek, down her jaw, her neck, her shoulder -where he sucks a little, before swiping his tongue over the same spot. When he feathers kisses along her collarbone, then to the flesh of the tops of her breast, her fingernails dig into his back, his name coming from her lips in a strangled moan. He nudges the material aside, and proceeds to take her wholly in his mouth.

Her hands move from his back to his hair and she pushes him against her, keeping him as close as possible, as he massages her breast with his tongue. There is an ache in the lowest part of her belly, an ache she so desperately wants him to soothe. A pain so excruciatingly good, that she's writhing underneath him, searching for a minuscule amount of friction. He offers it to her in the most delicious way, when he rolls over her gently.

She pulls at his hair, and draws his face back up to hers. Their eyes connect, both smiling towards each other. He makes a move towards her mouth, but she holds him back just centimetres away from her face.

"I want you, so bad it's driving me crazy, but what if the others come back?"

His lips do find hers, but only for a moment, before he is replying.

"They won't. We all have our own rooms."

He kisses her again, and she lets him devour her mouth as she inhales everything, committing it to memory for later. His shampoo -masculine and earthy. His aftershave -intoxicating and oriental. Then there is the hint of cinnamon, that startles her a little. It's the most delicious scent she has ever smelled. She wants to breathe him in forever. The taste of beer, mixed with the dessert they shared, lingers on his lips.

Her skin prickles as his lips move over her face, across her jaw, settling on the nook between neck and shoulder. He has the slightest bit of stubble on his jaw, and it rubs her skin deliciously. And it feels wonderful. She wonders how that stubble would feel between her thighs. His hands begin to roam over her body, and she squirms as he plays with the button on her jeans. The noise of her zipper being pulled down, fills the silent air.

She lifts her bum off the bed so he can slide the denim off her. He throws them to a corner of the room, his eyes never leaving her body. His hands smooth up her legs from her ankles to her thighs, creating goose bumps all over her skin. When his lips start to place soft featherlight kisses over her stomach, it takes every ounce of control Katniss has, to not come right then and there. That stubble tickling her sensitive skin.

When he reaches her mouth again, his body hovering over hers, she tucks her toes into the waistband of his jeans, and pushes at them with force. He smiles against her mouth, seemingly understanding what she is trying to say. While he is busy removing his jeans, Katniss unhooks her bra, then slides the straps down her arms, letting the garment fall off the edge of the bed. She leans up on her elbows, and watches as Peeta crawls his way back to her.

Then everything is a blur, as hands and mouths start to explore every single inch of each other's bodies. When Peeta simultaneously takes her breast in her mouth, and runs his fingers over her centre through her underwear, a strangled moan leaves Katniss' lips. Her arse involuntarily jerks off the bed, creating a friction so glorious that she see stars. When his finger slips under the edge of her knickers, Katniss forgets how to breath.

"Fuck Katniss, so wet." He mumbles around her hardened nipple.

"More." Is all she is able to say.

He acquiesces her request, and pushes one thick finger inside her, curling it in a come hither motion. Her nails dig into his back, her head lolling from side to side, as he builds a crescendo inside of her. His thumb hits her clit and that's all it takes for her to fall over the edge, his name spilling from her lips in a song. He keeps moving his finger inside her, until she can't handle it anymore and she pushes his hand away.

He doesn't give her time to recover though, as he pulls off her underwear and kisses down her stomach, nipping softly at her hip bone.

"I want to taste you." He says his voice deep and husky.

"I....I...."

She can't formulate words, as his tongue runs over her like a hot branding iron, searing, blinding. He was slow, gentle, until he drove his tongue inside her, releasing a noise from her mouth that she did not recognise. His tongue came up to her clit, and her entire body jolted. This time a growl emits from her mouth, that sounded like his name, only rawer, more intense. She grabbed his hair, yanked and pulled him closer.

"Oh my god." She mewled as he added a finger to join his tongue.

His tongue and finger moved in rhythmic unity. Her arousal begging to crawl from within her. He crooked his finger, hitting her in the spot, that turned her mewls into one long, high-pitched orgasm. She shuddered against him, her legs shaking, and when he finally slowed to look up at her, she saw his mouth glistening with her arousal, and a grin that had her heart beating against her rib cage.

He crawls back up her body, stopping though at the underside of her breasts. He climbs off the bed and a small noise of disappointment leaves her mouth. He just continues to grin down at her, as he removes his boxer briefs and pulls his wallet from his jeans. He flips open the black leather, and pulls out a foil square. Katniss can feel her want building inside of her again. He remains standing as he glides the condom down over his very erect dick.

Even in the darkness Katniss can tell that it's much larger, and thicker than anyone she has had before, and she is suddenly thankful for all the foreplay, as without it she is certain that he might not fit. He came back to her, slowly, carefully. His fingers ghosting over her hipbone, along her side, until they comes to rest just under her breasts. His body looms over her, but no part of him is touching her. He leaned in and kissed her, sucking her bottom lip into his mouth.

Katniss placed one hand on his chest, and ran it down the length of him, feeling every muscle and sharp edge of his stomach. He deepened the kiss so much so, that she lost her breath. He didn’t give her a chance to recover it, either. Not right away at least.

“God do you have any idea, how long I've wanted to touch you” He said, leaving a kiss on her chin. “How long I’ve wanted you to touch me.”

He lathed his tongue down her throat, pausing at her pulse, suckling a little before speaking again.

"Since that first day, I've dreamt about you - touching you, kissing you.” His lips found their way to her ear, tugging, nipping.

Katniss' hands made their way to his shoulders, desperately wanting to feel his skin against her own. He obliged, and her legs spread just enough so that he was aligned perfectly. Chest to chest, lip to lip, centre against centre. It was glorious. He fit perfectly against her, like a puzzle piece. She wanted to climb inside of him, stay locked in this moment of pure ecstasy. His hand started to wander again, down her side, over her ribs, before flicking her nipple with his thumb.

"Peeta." She mewled, as his large hand encompassed her completely, her back arching off the bed at his touch.

Instead of coming back to kiss her, he lowered his head to her breasts, teasing her nipple with the tip of his tongue, drawing it gently between his teeth. Then he paid the same attention to the other nipple. It was like hundreds of watts of electricity shooting through her body. She moaned, unashamed of how much pleasure she took from that action alone. He leaned himself up on his elbows, searching her face for any sign of hesitation.

He won't find it. Katniss wants this. Has wanted this with him for four long weeks.

"Please." She begs, and he answers with a small nod, before kissing her breathless.

The hand that was on her breast before, moves down between them, softly collecting the moisture between her legs, before he takes himself in his hand, and lines the tip of his dick up with her throbbing centre. He teases her at first, before pushing his way through, both of them growling into the air, at the feel of them joined together. Just as Katniss had thought before, he was large and filled her up completely, stretching her to her utmost limits.

It doesn't take long to find a rhythm, and Katniss wasn't sure she would last too long, because he had worked her up into such a state, but God she wanted him to stay tethered to her like this forever. They move in a synchronised harmony, panting against each other's mouths, when they weren't moulded against each other. She knew when he was about to come, because he pulsed hard and hot inside her.

He fell first, but didn't stop moving, instead hurrying his pace, and rubbing her clit furiously. Her walls clenched around him, as bright white light blinded her behind her eyelids, her scream swallowed up by his lips, that were rough and urgent. He slowed down his pace, as Katniss tried to catch her breath, his hips still jerking against hers. She whimpers when he removes himself from her, not ready for the night to be over.

He leaves the bed briefly, to dispose of the condom, and Katniss wonders if that was her cue to leave, not sure what the proper protocol is. She goes to slide off the bed, but the mattress dips beside her, and then a large hand falls over her hip, pulling her against his hard stomach.

"Don't go." He whispers against her ear, before pressing a kiss to her neck.

She turns over in his arms, kisses him softly, then lays her head against his chest, suddenly completely exhausted.

"Goodnight Katniss."

"Goodnight."

~


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katniss and Peeta continue to hide their affair.
> 
> Two more chapters in this part and then we head over to Perth, Western Australia.
> 
> Enjoy xxx

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All credit to Miss Collins. All mistakes are mine.

They continued with their secret love affair, and told nobody of their nights spent together. Katniss was having a hard time, explaining away the late nights that she would sneak back into her shared room, as well as the glow that covered her face. They were cautious and professional during the day, not speaking more than was necessary, but they would share shy glances, and an electricity would stem through her at the slightest touch.

She found that she would never get enough of Peeta, he takes her to heights that she has never been before. The sex is incredible, and with only a week left here, Katniss wonders what will happen once she leaves. Nothing probably, she has to accept this for what it is, a fling, two people spending time together in the direst of circumstances, and once she leaves for Melbourne, it will all be over. So she is determined to make the most of it.

But as luck would have it, it looks like a Peeta will be leaving Mansfield before Katniss, as yesterday they finally arrested the person responsible for the murders and attempted murder. Katniss and her friends, as well as Delly, had all just got back from their last day in the snow. They were heading through town in Dellys car, all utterly exhausted, when they spotted all the commotion going on in front of the post office.

Delly pulled over just a few metres past the detectives dark sedans, and the local police cruisers. Curious, they all climbed out and walked back to see what was going on. When they were close enough, Katniss could see that Detective Odair was in the process of handcuffing a small woman. The small dark haired woman offered no resistance, letting Odair place the handcuffs on her wrists, before taking her elbow, and leading her towards the closest car.

An hour later, and the whole town was buzzing with news of the arrest of the small woman, named Fiona Seader. A woman that hadn't been living in Mansfield very long, and until late lastnight, the cops hadn't been able to connect her to any of the victims. It turns out that the first victim was the wife of her ex-husband. He had left Ms Seader, for the much younger woman. Katniss was a little shocked as to how someone so small could be so violent.

So with the murder solved, the detectives and Johanna would most likely be on their way soon. Three days later in fact. And so the night before Peeta is to leave, Katniss waits until her friends have passed out, and tip toes out of the room, silently moving through the B&B to Peeta's door. He's not expecting her, so a wide smile is on his lips, when he opens the door to see her standing there.

He doesn't say anything, just moves aside to let her in. She barely has her foot over the threshold, when she hears the door shut loudly behind her. She turns just in time to see Peeta moving towards her, with such intent in his eyes. He wastes no time in crashing his lips to hers, the force of it making her stumble a little, but he grabs her hips and steadies her, just as his tongue pushes through the seam of her mouth.

As their tongues dance together, their hands frantically start to shed each other of their clothes. They don't make it to the bed, instead they end up on the sofa, with Peeta hovering over her, in just their underwear. The pace slows a little as they enjoy each other's bodies. Hands ghosting over bare skin, lips marking out a map along ridges and curves. Teeth and nails leaving bruises, as they explore every last inch of skin.

And they kissed until their lips were bruised, and tender, conscious only of what they wanted to do to each other. Katniss revels in every little detail, the scent, taste and feel of him. It was like tiny fireworks going off all over her body, knowing that this was their last night together, and it ignited a side of Katniss that she didn't know existed. He teased her breasts, through her bra, with his fingers, planted gentle kisses down her neck, soft and supple.

He kissed the apple of her cheekbones, the pout of her mouth, before placing a soft kiss to each of her eyelids. Then he lifted her chin and brought their lips together again. It was a kiss full of desire and need, communicating with his mouth, just how much he wanted her. And Katniss kissed him back with just as much passion. He pressed his solid body against her much softer one, his fingers tangling in her dark brown hair, as he whispered words against her mouth.

"So fucking beautiful."

"Peeta." She mewled.

But this time when they were naked, with Peeta thick and hard inside her, he was slow, gentle, careful, and it excited Katniss in a completely different way. Being able to feel him, all of him, as he moved in and out of her -as if he was trying to commit it to memory. And as they fell over the edge together, the harsh reality that he was leaving the next day, and that Katniss might never see him again, pulled at her chest with a vice like grip.

As they lay on his bed, her back to his chest, he must be thinking the same thing, because he kisses her hair softly, and pulls her closer to him.

"I don't want this to be the end." He whispered, as his mouth found her neck.

His lips caress across her shoulder, before coming back to her neck, his fingers ghosting the underside of her breasts, sending vibrations through every inch of her body.

"You're in Melbourne for two weeks, promise that we will see each other." He pleads.

And as wonderful as that proposition is, Katniss can't help but wonder if they're just delaying the inevitable. They live on opposite sides of the country, this mind blowing affair that they have cocooned themselves in for the past week, will fizzle the minute Katniss leaves to go home. But like Peeta, she doesn't want whatever they have to end tonight, so slightly hesitant, she agrees to meet up with him when she gets to Melbourne.

Later that night, when she has snuck back into her room, she slides under her covers, closes her eyes and falls asleep with images of Peeta hovering over her, under her, inside her. Her dreams that night, are filled with the noises they make together and Peeta's hands doing wonderful things to her body. When she wakes the next morning, the detectives from Melbourne have gone. He didn't even say goodbye.

But she doesn't let it bother her, because in six days they head to Melbourne and she will see him again. She's not sure how she will be able to do it with Madge and Annie around, or how much longer they will be able to keep it a secret, but she is sure they will find a way. The town is still a little sombre even with the arrest, but the closer Katniss' time in Mansfield comes to end, she does notice that everyone has started to heal.

She finds herself craving Peeta, wondering what he is up too, or what crime he is out and about solving. But the nights are the worse. Having spent pretty much every night with him, from that first time they spent together -climbing into her bed and trying not to think about how his hands feel roaming over her body, or the things he can do to her with just his mouth, has become a daily struggle.

She daydreams a lot, about what Peeta will do to her once they reunite in Melbourne, only heightened more, when he rings her two days before they drive down to the capital city. Katniss and her friends were just about to head downstairs for dinner, when her phone vibrated in her back pocket. She pulls her iPhone out and glances at the caller ID, a small smile finding it way to her lips, when she sees his name.

She swipes the screen, before saying a quick hello, very aware of her friends watching her.

"I'm just going to take this. I'll catch up." She says, her voice a lot calmer that she anticipated.

"Is it Prim?" Annie asks. "You only get that smile on your face when Prim is involved."

And Peeta apparently, but she doesn't say that out loud, instead she lies and tells them that it is in fact her little sister.

"I won't be long." She tells them.

They nod their heads, tell her to say hi to Prim and walk out the door. Katniss closes it behind them and then turns the lock just to be sure. She steadies her heart beat, takes a deep breath, before bringing the phone back to her ear.

"Hi, sorry, just had to wait for the others to leave." She tells him quietly.

"It's okay, I know we agreed to not call until you got to Melbourne, but fuck, I just couldn't wait to hear your voice." He answers, his voice a little gravelly.

Her cheeks heat up with his words, so sincere and earnest, but laced with arousal. A desire so strong seeps through her pores, resonating with his words. She clenches her thighs together, to fight back the ache settling there.

"You're all I've been able to think about since I got back."

Unsure as to whether or not she should tell him that she has been feeling the same, she settles for a generic topic of conversation.

"So how's work? Catch anymore bad guys yet?" Katniss' fingers find the end of her braid, as she waits for him to answer.

"Katniss? I don't want to talk about work." His voice low and husky.

A ripple of pleasure courses through her at his tone.

"Wha.....what did y....you want to talk about?" She falters slightly, her own voice shaky and unsure. "I don't have long, my friends are expecting me."

Other than the background noise Katniss can hear, which she assumes is the television, there's silence from his end. Her fingers move to her mouth and she starts to nibble on her nails, as an anxiousness takes over her body.

"Peeta?" She asks nervously.

She hears him clear his throat, and she finds herself doing the same as she waits for him to respond.

"About what I want to do with you, when I see you next." He finally replies, that gravelly tone still in his voice.

She clenches her thighs together at his words. She has never had a man talk to her the way he does, and it excites her to no end. Her cheeks are hot, and her heart is pulsing as he continues to talk. She has no control over her body, her tongue swiping over her bottom lip, her free hand caressing down over her hip, as he explains in very explicit detail, what exactly he wants to do to her. By the end of his commentary, she is struggling to breathe.

"Are you turned on right now Katniss?"

"Yes." She answers breathlessly.

"Good, because I'm so fucking hard for you right now." He almost growls into the phone. "I don't think I'll ever get enough of you."

Jesus if he keeps talking the way he is, Katniss is certain she will come right where she is standing.

"I....I have to go." She tells him quietly, as if there are other people in the room.

"Wait! I'm not coming on to strong am I?" He asks, and for the first time while they've been on the phone, he sounds nervous, uncertain.

"No!" She answers a little to quickly. "It's just....God Peeta....when you talk like that to me, I have no control over my body."

She practically hears him smiling through the phone. She imagines his blues eyes crinkled at the corners, and one side of his mouth quirked up, as she basically tells him just how turned on she is right now.

"But I really do have to go, my friends are waiting, and they might get suspicious that I'm not actually talking to my baby sister."

"Of course, sorry, I'll let you go. But I meant every word I said Katniss." His tone softer and more gentle.

She tries to fight the smile that takes over her face, but she just can't, because honestly, she is excited for him to do the things that he said he would. They finish up their conversation with a quick goodbye. It took Katniss ten minutes to get herself in check. Her cheeks were flushed and her body was sweating. Hopefully, by the time she met up with her friends, all the visible signs of what Peeta's words had done to her, would've disappeared.

She finds her friends in the dining room of the B&B. Pushing her hands further into her jacket pockets, she walks over to them.

"Finally." Madges exclaims, throwing her arms out to the side of her. "God we've been waiting for half an hour."

"Kat? Are you okay? Is everything okay with Prim?" Annie questions, once Katniss is closer.

Madge and Delly scrutinise her a little at Annie's words.

"What do you mean?"

"Your cheeks are blotchy, like they get when you've been crying."

"Oh....no I haven't been crying, it must be the heat from the fire, and Prim is fine." Katniss tells them, another white lie spilling from her lips. "She just wanted to tell me about her date with Rory last night."

Rory Hawthorne has been chasing after Prim since year eight. He finally wore her down in their last year of Highschool, and the two have been dating ever since. He is the younger brother of Gale, one of Katniss' oldest friends. They tried dating once, but they're too much alike, and after a month they decided they were better as friends. And Rory is nothing like his big brother. He is quiet, unassuming and would give Prim the moon if he could.

"Oh okay." Annie replies, seemingly convinced. "Now what shall we have for dinner. I'm starving."

A round of laughter filled the room, as Annie's stomach grumbled at that exact moment. They decided on chinese, and made their way out to Delly's car. Katniss worried her bottom lip the whole way there, wondering when it became so easy to lie to her best friends.

~


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this update has taken so long. I completely lost my mojo and I've been flat out at work.
> 
> Only one more chapter left in this part. Hopefully it won't take me as long to write and update.
> 
> The three girls arrive in Melbourne and Katniss can't stop thinking about Peeta.
> 
> Enjoy xx

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All credit to Miss Collins. All mistakes are mine.

Saying goodbye to Delly and her family was hard. The last six weeks, in spite of everything that had happened, Katniss and her friends felt closer to Delly than they ever had. And while Madge drove the whole two and a half hours it took to get to Melbourne, Katniss sat in the front passenger seat, thinking about how her life had been turned upside down in a matter of weeks. And how she was going to tell her friends about her relationship with Peeta.

The decision to keep it from her friends had been warranted back in Mansfield, but now that they were only half an hour away from Melbourne, Katniss was fighting a moral war inside her head. For starters, she was an adult and what she did with her private time was her choice. But then she her brain would reveal the other side of the coin, where her friends will definitely tell her that any sort of relationship with Peeta would be disastrous.

Then her thoughts would switch back to the moral side, as she didn't like keeping secrets from Madge and Annie, and she wasn't a very good liar. In fact she is quite surprised that they haven't caught her out in her lies already. Her left and right sides of her brain, were still battling when they reached the bustling city. Katniss has been to Melbourne before, once when she was nine years old, boy has it changed in thirteen years.

Her parents bought herself and her sister here to visit their grandparents. It was the first time they had met the elderly couple. Both have since passed and Katniss regrets not getting back here sooner. She has fond memories of her time here last. Melbourne Zoo, Luna Park and hers and Prim’s favourite, The Fairy Park. It was a big deal for a nine and four year old. Maybe she should bring Prim back here once her semester is finished.

They pull into the underground car park of the apartments they're staying at. As soon as Katniss swung her legs out of the car, and her feet hit the bitumen, her heart began to stammer in her chest, as she thought about Peeta, and how she was going to go about seeing him. On the drive to Melbourne, her friends had already made plans for what they wanted to do tonight. They're hitting the casino for dinner and a few rounds of blackjack, and possibly checking out the nightlife after.

The three friends grabbed their suitcases from the boot of the car, locked their corolla with the remote and started towards the elevator bank. Katniss pushed the up button, and the three girls waited for the lift to come. While her friends continued to talk about their plans for the night, Katniss could only think about Peeta and how soon she would see him. She was so caught up in formulating her own plan, that she hadn't realised the lift had arrived.

“Kat? You okay?”

Those three words pulled her back to reality, and she lifted her head to meet the curious looks of her friends, who were both standing in the steel trap.

“Yes of course, sorry.” She answered and moved into the lift.

Once the doors closed, her friends rounded on her.

“You've been distracted all the way back, are you sure everything is okay?” Madge asks sincerely.

Now would probably be a good time to tell her two best friends about Peeta, but something was stopping her. She's not sure what, it's not like any of their excuses for her not seeing him were relevant anymore. Maybe it's the shame of admitting that she had been deceiving her friends, or the fear that they will grill her, about how terrible any sort of relationship with a cop might be. Or maybe how they might discourage her from seeing him at all.

“I'm fine, just a little tired.”

They didn't get a chance to ask her anymore questions, as the lift doors opened to reveal the foyer of the apartment building. They checked in and the young woman behind the desk handed them two room keys. They climbed back into the lift and pressed the fourth floor button. This time the ride was silent and Katniss could feel the inquisitive eyes of her friends on her. She ignored them both and was relieved when the doors opened again.

The apartment they were staying in had two bedrooms, and Katniss had already claimed the larger room to herself. As soon as she opened the door, she wasted no time in finding her room, ignoring the large window that offered a view of the city. She pulled up short once she stepped into the room, because she wasn't expecting the room to be anything of much. Instead she stood at the end of the queen sized bed, and let her eyes roam a little.

It was beautiful in all its simplicity, and like the large window in the living area, she had the same view from her room. She walked over to the floor to wall window and got her first proper look at the city. She rested her head against the cool glass, and let her mind wander to the man she hadn't been able to stop thinking about. Suddenly eager to hear his voice, she moved over to her shoulder bag and fished out her iPhone.

Scrolling through her contacts, she found his name half way down. Before her nerves kicked in, she hit the number and bought the phone to her ear. It only rang a couple of times, before his smooth, hypnotic voice came from the other end. Her heart rate picked up speed, but plummeted again once she realised it was his voicemail. She listened to the whole spiel, and was debating whether or not to leave a message, when her two friends barged in.

She quickly switched off her phone, aghast that neither Madge or Annie felt the need to knock.

“Good thing I wasn't naked or anything.” She said sarcastically, as she rose from the end of the bed.

Both her friends set her with apologetic smiles.

“Sorry.” Annie answered, her face a little flushed.

Madge copied her sentiment before walking further into the room.

“So, whose ready to eat?”

Within half an hour all three were changed, and walking out the double glass doors of the building, in search of somewhere to eat. For a brief moment Katniss was distracted by her disappointment that Peeta hadn't answered his phone. That is, until the girls were halfway through their meals and her phone started ringing from her bag. She fished it out, and couldn't contain her smile when she saw the contact number. She swiped the screen and answered the call.

“Hi, give me a sec.” she said.

Both her friends were looking at her with raised eyebrows.

“I'm just going to take this outside.” She announced to her friends, as she pushed her chair out.

She didn't give the others any chance to question her. She was across the room and out the door into the cool night air, before any words could leave their mouths. Once she was sure her friends couldn't see her, she put the phone back against her ear.

“Hi, sorry, I'm out with the girls just getting something to eat.”

“No need to apologise. How are you?” Peeta asked. “I've missed you.”

“I'm good, and I've missed you too. I did try to ring before.”

“I know, I was in a meeting with my boss.”

Of course he was working. Katniss should've known better.

“When can I see you, I really need to see you.” His voice low and hoarse.

The desperation in his voice made Katniss smile, to think that he was just as eager to see her as she was him.

“We’re heading over to the casino after dinner, and then the girls want to go clubbing, but I think I feel a headache coming on.”

She twisted a strand of hair between her fingers, hoping he understood her innuendo. She needn't have worried, as he asked where she was staying and what room she was in. She reeled off the details, before telling him she should head back inside. Once they hung up, Katniss couldn't help the stupid smile on her lips, or the explicit thoughts that ran through her brain. She took a moment to compose herself, before heading inside again.

Of course her friends bombarded her with questions as to who was on the phone, but she waved them off, telling them it was just Prim. Another lie of course, but she still couldn't bring herself to tell them the truth. They didn't pester her anymore, and before long they were making their way to the casino. They spent an hour and a half at the poky machines, roulette and blackjack tables. On the second last hand at the blackjack table, Katniss started to complain of a sore head.

The others suggested just heading back to the apartment, but Katniss assured them that she was just going to crash, and that she didn't want to ruin their night. Half an hour later and her friends had dropped her off and headed in a different direction to find the nearest club. Only twenty minutes after that, there was a knock on her door. She quickly took one last look at her reflection, before making her way to the door.

Her breath hitched at the sight of him taking up the whole frame. She didn't however get too long to check him out, as he scooped her up in his arms and crashed his lips against hers. Her arms instantly wrapped around his neck, as her legs gripped his hips tightly. While his mouth accosted hers in a furious kiss, he somehow managed to kick the door shut behind him. After that everything was frantic as they started to shed clothes.

Her hands pulled at the buttons of his shirt, desperate to feel the hard planes of his stomach. They managed to find the bedroom before they were completely naked. They separate their lips so that Peeta could lay her down on the bed. She pulled him down on top of her and mewled against his mouth as their naked chests collided. His mouth began to wander down her neck, before he nipped gently on her shoulder. Coming back up to he ear, he whispered against it.

“How long do we have?”

Katniss is having a hard time concentrating, especially when his large hand cups her breast.

“A couple of hours tops.” She answered him breathlessly.

She let one hand drift down between them, and she ran her hand over the prominent bulge in his black slacks. When she pressed a little harder, his fingers tweaked her nipple, both of them moaning loudly into the the otherwise silent room. His hand moved down her stomach, feathering circles around her navel before he settled high on her thigh under her skirt. With their mouths still battling for dominance, he teased her centre with his thumb.

Then he ran one thick finger over the top of her lace boy short knickers, causing Katniss’ back to arch off the bed.

“Fuck.” He growled, pushing his finger under her knickers and running it through the wetness.

“Peeta.” She said almost as a whisper.

Breaking the kiss, Peeta sat up on his haunches, and proceeded to remove what was left of Katniss’ clothing. He hovers back over her, then places a somewhat chaise kiss on her cheek before climbing off the bed. Katniss watched in awe, as he undid his pants and pushed them to the floor, his undies not far behind. She can feel the hot flush taking over her body, as her eyes roam from his chest, down to his hard erection.

He fumbles in the pockets of his pants, before finding his wallet and pulling out a condom. Once he has it removed from the foil packaging, he wastes no time in covering himself and kissing his way back up her body. There's no preamble, as he enters her swiftly, her moans swallowed up by another kiss. Then they're writhing and moving together in a dance that has hands wandering and names spilling from each other's mouths.

Peeta falls first, but he continues to thrust inside of Katniss, as he helps her on her way to her own orgasm. Once they've both come down from their highs, Katniss lays with her head on his chest and his fingers running up and down her arm. They talk for a good long while, before Katniss climbs on top of him, and rides him. Her hands using his chest as leverage, as his guide her hips up and down.

Katniss lays with the sheet just covering her breasts, as she watches Peeta redress himself, her body still thrumming with electricity. They're out of time, as her friends will be back soon and her moral compass has switched again, as she thinks about how she has lied to her friends. Peeta leans over her and places a kiss to her mouth, lingering for just a little longer, almost as if he senses something is wrong.

“What is it?”

“I have to tell my friends, I can't keep lying about this.” She answers, gesturing between the two of them, as she sits up.

Peeta sits down next to her on the bed, and sets her with that smile she loves so much.

“I thought I could do this, keep this secret, but I don't have a very good poker face, and they already suspect something is up.”

He kisses her temple softly.

“Besides, we don't really have to keep covering this up anymore.” She continued a little unsure.

“I agree.” He answered. “Whatever you decide to do, I'm with you all the way.”

Katniss looked up at him with curious eyes.

“I'm crazy about you Katniss. I know we haven't known each other long, and I'm not sure exactly what it is I'm feeling, but I know that I just want to spend as much time with you as I can.”

With that he kisses her again, and Katniss’ mind is reeling at the words he has just spoken. They kiss again, once they reach the door of the apartment, and Katniss isn't sure when Peetas kisses became so crucial to her. He says goodnight, makes her promise to call him once she has told her friends, and then she watches as he walks down the hallway to the elevator. When she can no longer see him, she closes the door and leans heavily against it.

After a while, she pushes off it and heads towards the bathroom for a shower. As she lets the water fall over her, she thinks of how she is going to tell her friends, and more importantly what their reaction will be.

~


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so this chapter was supposed to be the last chapter of Part One, but it just grew and grew, so I've split it into two parts. So chapter Nine will carry on straight from where this chapter finishes off.
> 
> Enjoy xx

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All credit to Miss Collins.

She had paced the room, as she waited for her friends to get back, trying to decide how to tell Madge and Annie. Katniss had watched with a composure she didn't know she had, as she had explained in detail, about Peeta later that night. Two pairs of wide eyes stared back at her, and Annie looked like she was struggling to catch her breath. Katniss really had to contain her amusement at her friends reaction.

Finally after what had felt like the longest time, Madge had spoken.

“Well, I can't say that I'm thrilled that you kept this from us, but I can understand why you did.”

Katniss had felt her shoulders relax, and couldn't hide the sigh of relief that left her lips.

“But now you have to tell us everything.” Madge had added, with a wry smile on her lips.

So with Annie still in shock, Katniss went on to tell them how it had all come about. Both girls listened with rapt attention, and Katniss was relieved that all her cards were now on the table. In a less than normal dreamlike state, Katniss told them everything - well almost everything, she stopped short when the conversation got too close to the sexy parts. Annie had waited until the end to ask the very obvious question.

“What happens when we head back to Perth?”

“I don't know. I guess we'll just have to wait and see. But right now, I just want to enjoy the moment.”

That was almost a week ago, and although Katniss has seen Peeta a handful of times, each time at her apartment, the past couple of days she has only spoken to Peeta on the phone. They just hadn't been able to align their schedules to meet up again. Peeta had been busy with a new case, and Katniss spent her nights alone, fantasising about the man who has found his way into her heart.

She only has a week left in Melbourne before she heads back west. Does he think about that like she does? Does he spend each passing day wondering where this relationship is headed? And as each day went past that she didn't see him, the more she thought about Annie's words. What happens when she goes home? Is she capable of a long distance relationship? Would he want to be in a long distant relationship?

As the three girls walk along St Kilda pier, Katniss’ phone vibrates in her back pocket. She stops ubruptly, as her two friends continue to move. She pulls the phone from her jeans and smile when she sees a message on the screen from Peeta. By now her two friends have noticed that she isn't following them and they turn back and close the distance between them, all the while, Katniss’ eyes skim over the text.

**_Peeta: 1.36pm - You busy tonight? x_ **

“Is that lover boy?” Madge asks batting her eyelashes.

Katniss sends her a glare, that has Madge holding her hands up in surrender. She quickly types out a reply and hits the send button, before lifting her head to meet the amused look of her friends. Madge leans against the railing of the pier, her feet crossed at the ankles, a chesire grin on her face, while Annie looks like she is about to burst at the seams from excitement. Katniss rolls her eyes and heads back to where they came from.

“Oh c’mon Kat, you can't just leave us hanging like this.” Madge says as she runs to catch up.

“Um, yes I can, I am beginning to regret telling you both.” She states, as her phone vibrates again in her hand.

Deciding to ignore it while her friends are in such close proximity, she pushes the phone back into her pocket. Madge and Annie round on her so that they were walking backwards, both looking like two five year olds on Christmas Day.

“Seriously, how old are you two? We're not in high school anymore.”

The other two share a look, before stopping, effectively stopping Katniss from moving any further. The wind picking up around them.

“You really like him don't you?” Annie asks, suddenly serious.

Katniss can feel the blush taking over her whole body, because they're right, she really does like him, a lot. More than she has ever liked any other guy, and it scares her a little. Because she has never had these feelings before. Never craved someone the way she craves Peeta. The way he makes her feel, is like nothing she has ever experienced before. Dare she admit that she might be falling for the blue eyed detective.

“Yeah, I do. Is that so bad?”

The girls fall back in step beside her.

“Well, no, but it brings me back to, what happens when we go home?”

“Look, I don't know okay. What I do know is that I enjoy spending time with him, and well guess what? I'm an adult and I don't really have to explain myself to you two.”

She didn't mean for the words to come out so harshly, and by the looks on the girls faces they're also shocked at Katniss’ tone.

“Sorry, I didn't mean it like that.” She apologises. “What I meant was, I'm not stupid okay. I'm well aware that this could just be a fling, and if it is then I want to enjoy it while it lasts, even though I'm pretty sure it's not.”

“We're sorry too. Just be careful okay. Now I know that phone is burning a hole in your pocket, so answer the man.” Madge says, as she grabs Annie's hand and pulls her ahead to give Katniss some privacy.

She shakes her head, biting down a smile, watching her friends walk ahead of her. She pulls her phone from her pocket, and reads the text that had come through ten minutes ago.

**_Peeta: 1.47pm - Can I interest you in dinner and maybe some dancing ;-)_ **

Katniss smiles to herself, but rather than texting back, she pulls up his number and hits the call button. It doesn't take long for him to answer.

“Hey, I was starting to think that I had put you off with my proposition.”

“Sorry, had to fend off some curious wild animals.”

He laughs and it's like music to Katniss’ ears, sending fissures of pleasure through her body.

“So, about tonight? You interested?”

“Definitely, but I didn't peg you for a dancing kind of person.”

“I'm not usually, but you make me want to try new things.” He replies, his voice a little deeper.

Katniss swallows the lump, that she didn't know was sitting in her throat, at his tone. Clenching her thighs together to ward off the arousal that's starting there, she clears her throats and tries to compose herself.

“So what did you have in mind?” Her voice quieter than she had expected.

“How about I pick you up at six, there's this great place I know that I want to show you.”

“Okay. So six then?”

He tells her that he's looking forward to seeing her, and excitement bubbled inside her at the thought. She spent the rest of the afternoon on cloud nine, as her friends dragged her from tourist spot to tourist spot. By the time they make it back to the apartment, Katniss fears she will be too tired for her date. She dibs the shower first, and Madge and Annie just send her knowing smiles, when she frantically searches for something appropriate to wear.

In the end she decides on a pair of dressier jeans that she had purchased a few days ago, and teamed them with a forest green sleeveless blouse, that sat just above the waistband of the jeans. A sliver of her olive skin showing. Madge tells her to leave her hair down in its natural wavy form, and Annie insists she borrow her suede boots. She looks at the finished product in the mirror and is satisfied with the outcome. However she knows she will freeze without a jacket.

Just as she is pulling on the same cropped leather jacket she wore that night in Mansfield, she hears a knock on the door. Butterflies start to swim around in her stomach, and she wonders why she is so nervous, when the man has seen her naked. She thinks it probably has more to do with the conversation she plans to have with the blonde haired detective. She needs to find out just how invested he is.

She grabs her phone and room key and stashes them, with a few fifty dollar bills, into her jacket pocket. She forgoes a scarf and gloves, in the hope that wherever he is taking her it will be warm enough. She takes one last look at her reflection in the mirror and takes a deep breath.

“You can do this Katniss.” She murmurs to herself.

She walks into the living area of the apartment she shares with the others, to see Peeta engrossed in some story that Madge is telling him. They don't notice her at first, and this gives her a chance to truly appreciate the man that sends heat teeming through her. She's thankful that she didn't dress too over the top, because he is dressed casually as well. Wearing jeans that fit him perfectly, and under his jacket she catches a glimpse of a white button up shirt.

She clears her throats, and she has to cover her mouth with her hand to stop the giggle that was about to seep out. Because it's quite comical how Peeta jumps and nearly falls over, at the tiny noise that left her throat. She walks further into the room, trying to keep her heartbeat steady, as that soft smile finds its way to his lips. She doesn't miss how his eyes rake over her body, and she stands a little taller with pride at the redness on his cheeks.

She's desperate to feel his lips on hers and she makes a beeline for him, wanting to satiate her need. She gets a few steps away from him, before she remembers her friends are watching her every move. She stops and turns to look at her friends, their eyes are fixated though on Peeta’s broad shoulders, and again she has to stifle a giggle, because the two of them look like cartoon characters the way they're ogling him.

She turns back to Peeta, who still hasn't said a word, and is still looking at her like she just fell from the sky.

“Shall we go?” She asks with raised eyebrows, breaking the deafening silence.

He physically shakes his head and croaks out a ‘yes’. He offers her his arm and she takes it without any hesitation. They're just about to the door, when Katniss throws a look over her shoulder at her friends.

“Don't wait up guys.” A wicked smile on her lips.

Then they make their way to the elevator, through the lobby and out into the cool Melbourne air. She shivers slightly, and Peeta wraps an arm around her shoulder and pulls her close. She can't help but inhale the intoxicating smell that permeates from him. She can't quite explain it, but it invades her nostrils, and she shivers again, before sighing softly. They get about five hundred metres from the apartment building, when Peeta suddenly stops.

Katniss looks up at him through her eyelashes, a question resting on her lips. But she doesn't get to ask it, as he cups her face with his large hands and leans down to join their lips together. Her eyes flutter closed, and she rises up on her tip toes a little to close any distance between them. Her hands find the front of his freshly ironed shirt, and she doesn't care that she is creasing it, because the kiss is making her weak at the knees and she needs something to hold her up.

The city around them has gone oddly quiet, like the world has stopped just so they could share this kiss. Their lips melted together, heat coursing through her like lava seeping from a volcano. Suddenly she's not very interested in dinner, or dancing or the conversation they need to have. She wants to turn back around and let him have his way with her in her bed. Instead he breaks the kiss, leaving a soft peck to her lips before leaning his forehead on hers.

“Sorry, I couldn't resist.” He explains as her eyes finally open.

“You don't ever have to apologise for kissing me like that.” She answers breathlessly.

A low chuckle escapes his lips and Katniss can't help the smile on her face.

“Now, where are you taking me?” She asked as she looped her arm through his.

“Not far, just a bit further up the street and then around the corner.” He tells her before leaving a kiss on her temple.

If he keeps doing that, she will definitely turn them around and drag them to her bed. He wasn't kidding though as to how far they had to go. Before long they were standing outside a set of royal blue doors, with one side open and Peeta tells the man his name. He gestures for them to enter, and Katniss is a little shocked that they have to walk down a flight of stairs to reach their destination.

They're not far from the bottom when soft jazzy tones emanate towards them. Her head jerks up to look at Peeta, because how could he possibly know that she loves a good jazz band, as much as she loves to rock a little Bon Jovi? It's her fathers doing. She grew up listening to the sweet sounds of clarinets, saxophones, pianos and raspy voices. Her father actually used to sing in a jazz band, just like the one that she sees sitting up on the stage, once they step into the room.

“Peeta, it's wonderful.” She exclaims, not being able to stop her hips swaying a little.

“You really like it? I wasn't sure if you would.” He replies searching her face.

She leans up again on her toes and places a soft kiss to his lips, not at all worried about the other people filling up the club.

“I love it.”

His hand finds the small of her back, and he holds it there as he guides her through the busy room. A woman meets them halfway, and ushers them towards a table close to the stage and the dance floor. Peeta orders them both a glass of something to drink. Katniss isn't sure what, as she is completely mesmerised by the voice coming from the stage. Deep and throaty, yet feminine and soulful, Katniss can't take her eyes off the woman.

She is bought out of her trance by her drink being placed in front of her. She's not sure how long she was hypnotised for, and Peeta hadn't tried to bring her out of it, so maybe it wasn't too long after all.

“Thank you.” She hears him say to the man that handed over their drinks.

Peeta lifts his glass and Katniss mirrors him.

“A toast, to great music, chance encounters and fantastic company.” He smiles.

They clink their glasses and both take a small sip of the amber liquor. Katniss has to catch herself, because the liquid is strong and heavy as it slides down her throat. She's certain the smirk on Peetas face is a result of the wide eyes she is sporting, and she tries to scowl in response, but it doesn't have the effect she wanted, because he just chuckles behind his hand. She places the glass down on the table, and shivers as the warm liquid seeps into her pores.

“I guess I should've asked what you wanted. Not a big fan of whiskey hey?”

No not a big fan at all. She's more of a beer and wine girl and isn't too proud to admit that.

“Let me get you something else, I don't want you passing out on me.”

He hails the waiter again and Katniss asks for a glass of their best red wine. When he returns with the drink, Katniss takes a sip and a sigh of content leaves her mouth.

“Aah, much better.”

Not long after another man comes and takes their dinner order. Peeta didn't dare order for Katniss, he's a pretty quick learner. They talked as they waited for their meals to arrive. She can't quite believe how easy it is to talk to Peeta. He listens with rapt attention at every word that leaves her mouth, seemingly enjoying the fact that she is doing most of the talking. And she has just about got up the courage to talk about them, when their food arrives.

~


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this is the end of Part One.
> 
> Enjoy xxx

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All credit to Miss Collins. All mistakes are mine.

They continue to talk through mouthfuls of the most delicious food Katniss has ever tasted, with the music playing in the background. After they've finished eating, they talk their way through three more glasses of their respective drinks, before Peeta stands and offers Katniss his hand. She silently takes it with a shy smile on her lips, and lets him lead her to the dance floor. There's already a few couples swaying to music, when Peeta pulls her close.

They move in small circles, with Katniss’ head resting on Peeta’s chest. They don't talk, they just let the music flow through them, guiding their feet across the wooden floorboards. Peeta’s head sits atop her own, one hand sitting on the small of her back, the other holding on tight to hers between them. Katniss doesn't think this night could get anymore perfect, yet there's still the niggling, needling little voice in her head, that tells her they have to have a conversation.

She moves her head off his chest, and looks up to find him looking down at her with reverence.

“Hi.” He whispers.

And Katniss can only smile. She leans up and presses her lips to his, wanting to commit the way his mouth feels on hers to memory, in case this conversation doesn't go as well as she planned. When her feet find solid ground again, she takes her time opening her eyes. Praying to anyone who is listening, that this isn't the last time she will get to dance with Peeta Mellark. She's the one to take the lead this time, and guides him back to their table.

He seems to understand that she wants to be somewhere more private, because after they grab their jackets from the backs of their chairs, he leads her towards the counter where they need to pay. She goes to retrieve some of her money from her pocket, but he doesn't give her chance as he whips out his credit card, and pays for the evening. Deciding that it wasn't worth the argument, she waits as he signs the bill.

Then without words he takes her hand again, they walk back up the staircase and back out into the cool air. It's obviously rained while they were inside, as there are puddles along the pavement. But the air smells crisp and fresh and gives Katniss the confidence to speak, because she is certain he knows that she has something to say. When they're almost back to her apartment, she stops and pulls on his hand.

“Can we go to your place? We need to talk and I'd rather do it without Madge and Annie around.”

He leans down and places a kiss to her lips, before nodding his head slightly. He hails a cab and helps Katniss climb in, before giving the driver directions to his place. They make their way out of the city, a heavy silence looming over them, and for the first time since they met, Katniss notices that Peeta seems to be a little bit uncomfortable. The confidence - not cockiness, that he usually wears has disappeared.

Turning in her spot, she places a hand to his cheek. He leans into it and turns to face her.

“You okay?” She asks softly.

“Yeah, a little nervous I guess about what it is we need to talk about.”

She sends him a small smile, and then leans her head on his shoulder.

“Don't be, I just want to talk you without an audience is all.” She replies.

She feels and hears him exhale loudly, and the smile stays on her face the whole drive to Peeta's apartment. They pull up in front of an old style block of brick apartments, that look like they've been renovated. Peeta pays the cab fare, then helps Katniss out of the car. Again his hand finds its way to the small of her back, as he pushes open the gate and guides her down a cobblestone pathway. They're more like townhouses than apartments and Peeta's is the last one on the left.

He fishes out his keys from his pocket and opens the door. He flicks on a light switch and the foyer and living area come to life. Katniss wasn't sure what she was expecting, but she certainly didn't expect it to be so homely. He ushers her into the living area and asks if she wants something to drink. She nods yes and he heads off to what she imagines is the kitchen. She peruses the small living area, and is drawn to some photos sitting on the fireplace mantle.

One with four men in it grabs her attention, and Katniss surmises that this must be his family. The uncanny similarities are a dead giveaway. There's others of him in his uniform before he became a detective, and then there's one of him and Finnick, that looks like it was taken at a party. What surprises her though is there seems to be none of his mother. She doesn't get to think about it too long though, as Peeta comes back with two glasses of wine.

He offers it to her and she takes it, before sitting down on the soft sofa. He sits next to her, as close as he can without actually touching her.

“Okay spill, what do we need to talk about?” He asks in a light tone, even though Katniss hears a hint of that nervousness there.

She takes a sip of her wine and places it on the coffee table, then she turns to face him. She takes his glass from him and sits it next to hers, before taking both his hands in her own. She inhales slowly before letting it out and starts.

“I like you Peeta, a lot, it's a little scary actually, just how much I've come to care for you in such a short time.”

She watches him visibly relax at her words.

“I need to know what all this means to you.” She says gesturing between the two of them. “I go back to Perth in a week, and I'd like to believe that this is more than just a hook up, and that we might actually have something here worth exploring more.”

There's a silence that has her a little on edge, as he mulls over her words.

“I don't want this to be over when I go home.” She adds.

And apparently that's all he needs to hear, before he is crashing his lips against hers. His slightly chapped lips colliding against her much softer ones. She wanted to kiss him forever. To forget about all the worry and just let him keep kissing her, but she also needed an answer. So she cautiously pulled away, and he tried to chase her lips, but she held a hand against his chest to stop him from coming further. So instead he rested his forehead against hers.

“Peeta?” She whispered, the question hanging in the air.

“I told you before I'm crazy about you Katniss, but I don't think that's right.” He starts slowly.

As if he can sense that his words have filled her with trepidation, he places a kiss to her nose, then to her cheek before continuing.

“I think I'm falling for you Katniss Everdeen. In such a massive way.”

Katniss’ heart gets lodged in her throat at his words and tears streak down her cheek, she didn't even know she was crying. And she isn't really a crier either, so the sensation shocks her a little. Rather than kiss her again, he pulled her into his arms and held her tight, cooing against the top of her hair. Running his hands up and down her back, trying to offer her the comfort she didn't know she was seeking.

“I don't want this to be over either. We have to make it work, despite the distance.” He continues.

All she can do is sob into his chest and nod frantically. Once her tears stop, she leans back a little but not too far, not wanting to escape his arms just yet. Her hand comes up to caress his cheek, and he leaves a soft kiss to her palm. He followed it up by kissing the top of her hand. Then she felt the softest tug, he tipped her head back and touched his lips to hers. It was a whisper of a kiss, so soft and light she wasn't sure she felt it at all.

Then before she knew it he was pulling her into his lap. They searched each other's faces for a short while. Katniss felt the heat in her cheeks as his eyes searched hers. Her heart beating like a drum against her rib cage. Peeta pushed a stray lock of hair behind her ear, and then cupped her face and claimed her lips with such want, that Katniss was sure she would burst into flames. And when his tongue slipped passed the seam of her mouth, Katniss thought she might pass out.

His fingers stroked the column of her neck, as he shifted his mouth over hers. Katniss’ hands found purchase on his shoulders to help steady her, as Peeta's hands worked their way over her shoulders, down her arms and coming to rest on the sliver of skin her blouse exposed. His fingers gripped hard against her warm flesh, and Katniss smiled against his mouth, as he started to come alive underneath her.

Her knee jerk reaction was to grind down over him, the friction created by his jeans, had her hissing when he bit down on her bottom lip. Suddenly he started to rise from the sofa, taking Katniss with him, his hands secured under her arse, her arms locking around his neck. He continued to kiss her all the way, to what she assumed was his bedroom. Just as he lowered her down on the bed, a phone started to obnoxiously ring from the other room.

“Damn it. That's work.” Peeta growls, pushing himself off the bed. “Be right back.”

Katniss watched as he walked through the bedroom door, and towards the noise coming from the living area. She took a moment to breathe. Raising her hands to her cheeks, she felt the warmth covering her skin. She smile a stupid smile at the way Peeta made her feel. She ran her fingers over her lips, still able to taste the wine they drank. Deciding she didn't want to stay in the room, she climbed off the bed and padded her way to where she could hear his voice.

She leaned against the wall just inside the living area, and watched him pace the space in front of the fireplace. His hands were pulling at his hair, a sure sign that something was wrong. It didn't stop Katniss’ eyes from following his arse as he moved from end to end.

“No problem sir, I'll be in soon.”

Katniss’ heart dropped. He had to go into work. She moved further into the room, just as Peeta was pushing his phone into the pocket of his jeans.

“Duty calls huh?” She says trying to keep her tone light.

He turns suddenly, surprise on his face.

“Yeah, sorry.” He apologises, moving towards her. “Stabbing victim downtown.”

He takes one of her hands and draws her closer. Katniss doesn't hesitate and let's him wrap her in a hug. He kisses the top of her head.

“It's okay. I understand.” She answers.

And it's true she does. She wouldn't expect anything less from him. He's a detective after all.

“I promise I'll make it up to you.”

She leans back a little so she can look into his eyes.

“I know.”

She leans up on her tiptoes, and places the gentlest of kisses to his lips. He tries to deepen it, but she pulls away and cups his face in her hand.

“You have to get to work. I'll call a cab.” She moves out of his arms and grabs her phone off the coffee table.

“I can drop you back.” He suggests, but Katniss shakes her head.

“You have to get ready for work. I'm afraid I might be a bit of a distraction if I stay.”

A small smile finds its way to his lips, because he knows it's the truth. Honestly she's not sure she would be able to leave either.

“Stay here tonight and I promise to make it up to you when I get back.”

He has closed the distance between them again, a pleading look in his eyes.

“Please.” He practically begs.

“Peeta, I don't have any of my stuff here.”

A wicked gleam in his eyes nearly has Katniss fainting.

“You're not going to need anything, for what I have planned.” He teases, placing a kiss to her mouth. “C’mon, I promise to make it worth your while.”

And after he kisses her again, harder, more needy and desperate, she finds she can't say no. If the prelude is anything to go by, then the main event promises to be worthy of an encore.

“Okay.” She answers against his lips and she feels him smile.

“Make yourself at home, and if you want to change you can borrow something from my wardrobe.”

Then he is moving at a frantic pace to get himself ready for work. Fifteen minutes later and he comes out in a dark suit, with his badge sitting on the waist of his pants, and his gun resting under his jacket. This shocks her a little, despite the fact that she was aware that he carried one. She just has never seen it before. She doesn't get long to think about it, before he is on her again, kissing her goodbye, with a promise to be back as quick as he can.

Katniss stood in the spot he left her in for the longest time, wondering how to wile away the hours that he will be gone. Suddenly she thinks of her friends. She brings up Annie's contact and flicks her a quick message to let her know she won't be back tonight, and that she is staying at Peeta’s. The response was quick, and Katniss smiled at the winking eye emoji she received back. Taking in the space around her, Katniss let out a sigh.

“May as well have another drink.” She says to herself.

After downing two more glasses of wine, she decides to take Peeta up on his offer and grab something to change into. She looks in his wardrobe, only to find pressed shirts, pants and jackets. She closes the sliding door and moves to the tall boy. The first two drawers she finds nothing. In the third drawer she pulls out a t-shirt that has Mellark in bold letters on the back. She turns it over and finds the Victorian Police crest on the pocket.

Peeling off her jeans, blouse and bra, she pulls the shirt over her head. It falls to just below her knees and she smiles at the largeness of it. She goes back into the living area and switches on the television. An old movie is on and she decides to leave it on that station. She must fall asleep, because the next thing she remembers is her face being peppered with kisses. Her eyes open slowly only to be met with ocean blue eyes.

“Hi, how was work?”

He just shrugged in response and kissed her on the lips. She responded half heartily because she was still half asleep, but when he pressed his tongue through the seam of her lips, a fire started deep inside of her.

“C’mon, lets go to bed.”

He helped her up, and mumbled something under his breath about her in his t-shirt, before leading her to the bedroom. Peeta kept his promise and made up for cutting their date short. She knew she might be sore tomorrow, but she couldn't seem to care, especially when they laid naked, his chest pressing into her back, his arm thrown over her stomach. She held on tight to his hand, a smile on her lips, as they both fell asleep, blissfully sated.

~

End of Part One.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been a while between updates. And I apologise for this chapter being less than Everlark-centric, but Katniss had to go home. This is kind of an in between chapter and quite frankly it's my least favourite chapter so far. Not fun when you can't write Everlark together.
> 
> Enjoy xx

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All credit to Miss Collins. All mistakes are mine.

Part Two - _Perth_ ,  _Western Australia_

She followed behind her friends, as they moved through the arrivals gate at Perth airport. Her mind had been drifting ever since she said goodbye to Peeta five hours ago. In fact he was all she had been able to think about the whole flight home. Every time she tried to close her eyes to get some sleep, his sparkling blue ones would invade her thoughts. She is bought out of her daydream, when she is practically tackled to the ground.

Her nostrils were accosted by the scent of peach shampoo, that could only belong to her sister. She wrapped her arms tightly around Prims petite frame, and smiled against her blonde hair.

“God I missed you Kat.” Prim exclaimed before placing a kiss to her cheek.

“Missed you more duck.” She returned.

Prim held her at arms length and studied Katniss’ face.

“There's something different about you.” She surmises, her top teeth digging into her bottom lip.

“That's because she is in loooove.” Annie sing songed from over Prims shoulder.

Prims eyes went wide and a wicked smile made its way to her lips, while Katniss sent Annie her best scowl.

“Stop it Ann.” She scolds as she shoves her away with her elbow.

Annie, Madge and Prim just chuckle. It's then that Katniss notices her best male friend standing just behind Prim, with his arms crossed over the front of his chest and a smirk on his face. She closes the distance between them and opens her arms for a hug. He laughs before accepting her embrace and returning it with a bear hug. Gale Hawthorne is six foot three and weighs about a hundred and ten kilos. He plays Aussie rules football though, so it's all muscle.

“So you're in loooove huh?” He teases.

“Don't start Hawthorne, its bad enough these three are clucking on around me.” She answers, gesturing towards the others.

He just laughs and then moves towards Madge. Their reunion is a lot more heated, and Katniss, Annie and Prim all have to look away. Madge and Gale have been together for three years. Katniss set them up after her and Gale had tried being a couple. They're much more suited to each other than him and Katniss ever were. What is it they say about opposites attract? Well it was certainly true with this pair. You couldn't get two people more opposite. But it works for them.

It takes fifteen minutes for all their luggage to swing past on the carousel, then their exiting the airport and climbing into Gale’s Toyota Prada. The whole way back to Katniss and Annie's apartment, the friends regaled Prim and Gale, with all that happened while they were away. Gale mentions something about seeing them on the news, while the hunt was on for the Mansfield Killer, and explains how happy he is that they still managed to have a good time.

It's not until they’re taking the luggage out of the back that Peeta's name is mentioned.

“Don't forget you promised to call as soon as we got in.” Annie reminds her, that devilish look still on her face.

She rolls her eyes and ignores her friends comment. She will talk to Peeta in privacy, when there at no big ears around to listen.

“So, who is this guy anyway?” Gale asks, as he closes the back of his car.

Katniss feels her cheeks blush and takes a moment to recover before facing her best friend.

“He's a cop, detective sergeant actually. He was instrumental in catching the Mansfield Killer.” She explained, as she walked up the steps of her apartment building.

She sets him with a stern look, suggesting that if he teases her, he will regret it.

“And that's all I'm telling you right now.”

His hands go up in surrender, and she can see Prim and the others hiding smirks behind their hands.

“God you lot are terrible, it's not like I'm the first person to have a relationship with someone.” She said looking between Gale and Madge.

The couple fidget then say a quick goodbye to everyone. Katniss, Annie and Prim push through the double doors. Katniss waves to the attendant at the desk, before the three make their way to the elevator. They reach the fifth floor and Annie unlocks their door. They all step over the threshold.

“Aah, home sweet home.” Annie exclaims, flopping into one of their armchairs.

Katniss does the same and Prim stands in between the two of them, looking at them expectantly. Katniss notices the look on her sisters face.

“What?” She questions. “What's that look for?”

Prim looks shocked that she even has to ask. Her mouth opens and shuts as she continues to look between them.

“Prim! Spit it out.”

“Aren’t you going to tell me about this guy?” She asks a little exasperated.

“Aw c’mon Prim, I've just got home. Give me a chance to relax.”

Prim crosses her arms over her chest, sets her sister with a pointed look, before huffing and sitting down next to Katniss. The girls were quiet for a while, Prim behaving herself and reigning in her curiosity. Katniss and Annie bite back laughter, as they watch the young blonde chew on her thumb nail, her right knee bouncing. When Katniss sits up, Prim turns to her quickly, obviously expecting Katniss to finally tell her about Peeta.

Katniss just gives her sister a smile, and gets off the couch to go and ring him.

“Soon duck, I promise.” She says, answering Prims silent question.

She chuckles to herself as she moves through the apartment and into her room. She pulls her iPhone from her bag, turns off aeroplane mode, and immediately her phone blows up with a half a dozen text messages. She wastes no time in swiping the lock screen and bringing up Peeta's contact number. She paces the room as she waits for Peeta to answer. On the sixth ring she's just about to hang up, when she hears his melodic voice on the other end.

“Hey you.” He says softly.

“Hi yourself. I just wanted to let you know we arrived home safely....and....well I wanted to hear your voice too.”

“Fuck, I miss you already. I know it's only been a short while since you left, but god damn it Katniss, not having you here with me in my bed....Fuck!”

Katniss barely contains her laughter at the desperation in his voice, as she sits down on her bed and plays with the embroidery on her comforter.

“Trust me Detective, the feeling is mutual.”

She hears him clear his throat, she lays herself down on her bed.

“So how's your sister? Was she excited to see you?”

“That's a bit of understatement. She's in the other room, chewing on her nails mercilessly, waiting for me to tell her all about you.”

He laughs on the other end, and Katniss leans further into her pillow, as she lets the sound swim through her. They talk for another fifteen minutes, before Peeta is regretfully telling her he has to get to work. Right! Real Life! They say a lengthy goodbye, and just as Katniss is about to hang up he calls her name.

“Katniss....I....” Then she hears him sigh, as if he wants to say something, but isn't sure how too. “I miss you, I'll call you tomorrow.”

The resignation in his voice has her heart hammering in her chest. Was he about to tell her what she thinks he was going to tell her? She clears her head, reiterates his words to him and then quickly ends the call. She lays there completely motionless, staring up at the ceiling, wondering how she would've felt if he had said them. Is she ready to hear them? Is she ready to admit that she too has fallen in love with him?

Her quiet doesn't last long, before her sister is barging in to her room and plonking herself on the bed.

“Okay, you've spoken to your guy, now it's time to tell me about him.” She demands in a voice as harsh as Prim is capable of.

Katniss rolls her eyes and sits up against her headboard. Prim stares at her with expectant eyes, and Katniss crumbles under her gaze. She tells Prim everything, from the day she met Peeta, to their first date. She pulls up a pic on her phone to show her sister, and Prim inhales sharply when she sees how good looking he is. Katniss finds she can't stop herself from talking about him, and it again has her wondering if she's ready to be in love.

“God, you really like him don't you?” Prims voice cuts through her thoughts.

Katniss can feel the blush taking over her cheeks, and from the look on Prims face, she wonders just how perceptive her sister is.

“Oh God, you really, really like him. Could you have possibly fallen for this guy?”

_Yep, pretty perceptive._

“I don't know Prim, maybe. I just know how I feel when I'm around him, and that I want to feel that way all the time.” Katniss admits.

Prim smiles at her sister and then wraps her up in a tight hug, that leaves Katniss a little breathless.

“Well I approve, sounds like he's a keeper, despite the thousand of kilometres between you.” She says against Katniss’ shoulder, reminding her of the position she finds herself in.

“But if it's the real deal, than distance won't matter. I'm happy for you Kat.” She adds when she feels Katniss’ body deflate a little.

“Thanks Prim.” Is all her shaky voice will allow her to say.

Half an hour later and Prim has left, Annie has run out to the shops to get some supplies and Katniss lays in the bath, up to her chest in bubbles, ruminating over how her and Peeta were going to make this work. They have to make it work, because as much as Katniss has always guarded her heart, she's not sure how she would handle not having Peeta in her life. That in itself is a bit of a worry, because she has never ever felt about anyone, the way she feels about Peeta.

A month after Katniss and her friends had arrived home, and speaking to Peeta on the phone everyday of those four weeks, Katniss is offered a job. Four years at university had finally paid off, and one of the biggest newspapers in Perth wanted her. Photojournalist wasn't originally what she started out in, but once she started the course, she found she was fascinated, and actually pretty good at it. She loved telling stories through photography.

The Friday night before she starts her new job, she is having dinner at her parents place. A very rare occurrence, since her dad works away three weeks out of every four. She actually hasn't seen her dad since she has been back, so when she pushes through the door and sees him standing in the hallway, on his phone, in their massive house, she runs to him. He quickly finishes the call, and lifts her off the ground, swinging her around like she was five years old again.

She had always been very close with her dad. They share a connection and a love of old vinyl records and movies. When she was young, he would take her camping all the time, just him and her, Prim had never been big on outdoor activities, instead preferring to have sleep overs and manicures at her friends houses. Their dad taught Katniss how to swim, how to fish and how to change a tyre on her car. They were able to talk about anything.

“There's my girl.” He greets before placing her back on the ground.

“It's so good to see you dad. I've missed you.”

He wraps his arm around her shoulder and guides her to the living room, where Prim and her mother are discussing the latest hospital gossip. Her mother looks up and a wide smile forms on her face.

“Hey sweetie.” She too gives Katniss a firm hug.

She may not be as close to her mother as her father, and they might not have as much in common, but Katniss loves her just the same, and is thankful that out of all of her friends parents, hers are the only ones who have stayed together. Nearly twenty eight years they've been married, when a lot of her friends parents had divorced while she was still in high school. It's a rare thing this day and age and Katniss cherishes it.

She has always wanted the kind of love her parents have. Everlasting, full of hope, trust and togetherness. Her mind quickly goes to a Peeta, and wonders if they survive the distance, if maybe he was the one who could give her that? A small smile plays on her lips, as she lets herself imagine a life with Peeta. A house, a dog....children? She is bought back to reality by her mothers voice.

“So Prim tells us you met someone in Melbourne.”

She sets her sister with a scowl, which to her credit Prim cowers under. She mouths _‘sorry’_ to Katniss, as their mother loops her arm in Katniss’ elbow.

“Well? Who is he then? How did you meet?”

“Um....” she trails off, wondering how the hell she is going to tell her parents about how she met Peeta.

“He's a cop mum, they met while she was in....” Prim starts to explain, before she looks up and sees Katniss’ face.

_Really Prim?_

“A cop? Really?” Her dad says looking between the two girls.

“Ah, maybe I should just shut up and let Katniss tell you.” Prims says, slowly lowering herself into her chair.

Once they're all seated at the dining table, where a feast of roast lamb and veggies await, Katniss takes a deep breath, and goes on to tell her parents about the man who has stolen her heart.

“Damn it sounds serious.” Her dad adds after she has finished.

All Katniss can do is nod, because it is serious, for her. And both her parents stared wide eyed, because their daughter has never been in a serious relationship before, in fact other than a boyfriend in high school and Gale, she hasn't been in a relationship at all. Their wide eyes turn to concern, when the obvious is bought up. What about the distance? With both their jobs, how are they going to make it work?

“We’re just going to take it as it comes. We both know how we feel about each other, and we are just going to take it one day at a time.” She answers them.

Both her parents and Prim share a look, Katniss doesn't get to answer their looks, because her phone rings in her pocket. Her mother sets her with a look that says she should know better, and she replies with her own look of apology, that is of course until she sees his face grinning back at her from her phone. She excuses herself and leaves the table, walking towards the back of the house.

“Hi.” She says with a smile on her face.

“Hi yourself. I'm sorry if I interrupted anything.”

“Just dinner with my folks.”

“Oh, shit sorry.” He apologises again.

“It's okay, I don't mind.”

“Well good, because I have some news.” His voice laced with excitement.

~


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Firstly a huge huge thank you to everyone who is reading, commenting and hitting that kudos button. It is very much appreciated.
> 
> Peeta visits Katniss in Perth, albeit with an unexpected companion. Also this chapter hints at a spark between Annie and Finnick. Everyone else is loved up, so I thought it pertinent to include these two as well.
> 
> A/N  
> The West Coast Eagles, Geelong Cats and Fremantle Dockers are all Australian (Aussie Rules) Football teams. The Eagles and the Dockers are both WA teams. I personally am a West Coast Eagles (the first WA team to join the AFL) supporter and despise everything about the Dockers. It pains me to even mention them in this A/N, but I figure I needed to explain who they were.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All credit to Miss Collins. All mistakes are mine.

She stands on her toes again, looking over the crowd, desperately waiting for him to come through the arrivals gate. When he told her a month ago that he was coming for a visit, Katniss couldn't contain her excitement. She had acted like a little kid on Christmas Day. It's been two months since she's been back. Two long months without seeing his handsome face. Two long months without his hands on her body.

She had spent the last month putting together an itinerary for the three weeks he was going to be here. Unfortunately she couldn't take any time off of work, seeings though she had only just started the job. When she finally sees him coming through the gate, her heart drops to her stomach and all plans she might’ve had, go straight out the window, when she realises he hasn't come alone.

Every time he called her, not once did he mention he was bringing anyone with him. And not just anyone, but his partner in crime, one Finnick O’dair. When Peeta finally reaches Katniss, she sees he also looks disappointed. Peeta's face is full of apology and nervousness. He looks like he's waiting to be scolded. And when he takes a step closer, Katniss finds that she can't be angry with him, so instead she throws herself into his arms.

“I'm sorry, it was last minute and he kind of ambushed me.” He said into her ear.

She pulls back a little and takes his face in her hands. She smiles softly at him before joining their lips together. She mewls against his mouth, because despite the fact that she is a little bummed, she has desperately missed his kisses. Granted it's not full of lust and longing like she had thought it would be, considering they had an audience, but it's lingering and full of promise.

They only separate their lips when the offending person clears his throat behind them.

The pair share a look before turning to the unwelcome guest.

“Sergeant Odair.” Katniss greets in a clipped hello. “What an unexpected surprise.”

“Katniss....can I call you Katniss?” She nods her head once. “Seeing as though you and my best friend are dating and I'm off duty.... I'm sure we can dispense with the formalities.”

“Okay.” Is all she responds with.

The three of them head to baggage claim and quickly procure the guys luggage. Katniss’ eyes go wide when she sees that Finnick has a suitcase, a large sports bag and what looks like a surfboard. She turns to Peeta with questioning eyes. He just shakes his head at her, and wraps his free arm around her shoulder.

“He's more maintenance than a prima donna.” He whispers jokingly.

Katniss barely contains her laughter as they head towards the pay station. Once she has paid her five dollars she leads them to her car. She's not sure if her little mazda2 has enough room for Finnicks bags, let alone his six foot two frame. Thank god she has roof racks for the board. Somehow they manage to fit everybody and everything in, albeit Finnick looks like a sardine in a tin squished up in her backseat. Then they're on their way.

The drive is basically just Finnick running his mouth, while Peeta holds Katniss hand and they share secret glances, completely oblivious to what the bronze haired man is talking about in the back. About ten kilometres away from the airport, and Katniss suddenly has a very disturbing thought. Where the hell is he staying? She's a little worried about the answer when she questions him about it.

“Finnick, where are you staying?” She asks looking in the rear view mirror.

“With my grandmother. Hope you don't mind making a little detour.” He replies.

Katniss can't hide her surprise at this news. Peeta notices.

“Oh by the way, Finn is originally from here.”

“Really? Why didn't you ever say anything?”

In the six weeks that they were in Mansfield, not once was it mentioned that Finnick was from Perth.

“Haven't lived here in what....ten years. We moved over to Melbourne when my dad got a promotion with his job. I've been back a couple of times to see Gran, but with work it's a little hard.” He states.

“So where am I taking you then?” She asks.

“Fremantle.”

Which is a little more out of her way than she expected, but if it means her and Peeta get alone time then she is not going to bitch about it.

“Aargh please tell me you're not a Dockers supporter.”

“Heathen.” He says in mock horror, his hand against his chest. “I've been an Eagles supporter all my life.”

Katniss sends him a large smile, he just won a few brownie points in her eyes.

“I hate you both.” Peeta groans from beside her.

Katniss turns off the highway on to the freeway, as they argue about who the better football team is, as finals are just around the corner. Peeta is an avid Geelong Cats supporter, and believes they will win the grand final this year. Katniss and Finnick disagree. Finn directs Katniss to his grandmothers house, and before long she is pulling up in front of a old cottage house, that has been looked after very well.

“Thanks heaps for the lift Katniss.”

The guys unload her car and Peeta helps Finn carry his stuff to the front door, Katniss trailing behind them.

“Have fun down in Margaret River surfing Finnick.” Katniss says. “Make sure to give us a call so we can catch up before you head back to Melbourne.”

He surprises her by bringing her into him for a hug, and just like that they become friends. Katniss and Peeta make their way back to the car, and by the time they climb in Finnick has already gone inside and closed the door. Once they head off again, Peeta continues to apologise over and over for not letting her know about Finn coming over. She just waves him off and gets into the highway again.

When they pull into the car park of her apartment, Katniss turns off the engine and goes to get out of the car, but Peeta grabs her hand and pulls her wards him.

“I don't believe we've said hello properly.” He says, just before he cups her face in his hands, and leans in and kisses her.

He kissed her softly at first, before pressing his lips harder to hers. She could feel the heat from his hands on her face, so familiar she felt like she would drown in it. The smells that she associated with him, wafted through her brain, intoxicating every fibre of her being. She could feel herself succumbing to the smell, but quickly remembered where they were and hesitantly broke away from his kiss.

“How about we take this inside.” She suggests, and she's not sure if she has ever seen him move faster.

They take the elevator to her floor in silence, barely being able to control themselves the whole way up. They reach her door, and with the closeness of his body behind her, she fumbles with her keys. Suddenly she feels his large hands on her hips, and Katniss is sure she has stopped breathing. The two months apart, and the complete desire to be with him, has her opening the door and falling over the threshold.

He barely had his suitcase through the door, when she pounced. She basically climbed him like a tree, his joyous laugh rumbling through her body, as he lifted her off her feet. He pushed them up against the now closed door, and kissed her desperately on the lips. His mouth moved across her face with soft kisses at first, before they became more urgent and the stubble on his jaw, stung her cheeks with a pleasure that was indescribable.

When he bought his lips back to hers, he pushed his hard body against her, sparks of pleasure coursed up through her body, as he moved impossibly closer, the intensity pooling in her lower stomach. Peeta pulled her leg over his hip and rolled over her centre, his hard length straining against his jeans. She had no control over the noises that left her mouth, when his fingers dug into her hip bone.

Peeta slid his hands up her shirt, and his thumb brushed the underside of her bra. When his large hand covered her breast completely, she felt him pulse against her again, making her wet and so ready for him to be inside of her. When he pushes the fabric of her bra aside, the combination of him rolling the nipple between his fingers and his mouth on her neck, has her heart picking up speed and her brain heady with lust.

He moves his hand back down her stomach and settles on the button of her jeans. He undoes it quickly and is just about to pull the zipper down, when someone clears their throat behind them. Shit! Annie. They pull apart as if their bodies are on fire -which technically isn't too far from the truth. Peeta chooses to keep his back to Annie, as he tries to get himself under control.

“Sorry Ann, we got a bit carried away.” Katniss apologises, as she untangles herself from Peeta's arms. “I didn't realise you were home.”

Annie just stares at the couple in wide eyed disbelief. Understandable really, considering her friend has probably never seen Katniss so bold before. Katniss shifts her head slightly to look at Peeta, and has to bring her hand to her mouth to stave off the laughter that threatens to bubble over. Peeta's usually slightly tanned cheeks, are stained a bright pink, and if at all possible, he looks more mortified than Annie.

“We should probably get you settled.” Katniss whispers to him, while looking at her friend.

And completely ready for this embarrassing situation to be over, she takes Peeta's hand, and grabs his suitcase with the other and leads him away from Annie, who by the way is still standing there with complete shock on her face. Deciding to deal with her friend later, Katniss leads Peeta down the hallway and into her room. By the time they step into the average sized room, Peeta's cheeks have returned to their normal shade.

“Well that wasn't embarrassing at all.” He states sarcastically, as he sits on her queen bed.

“I wouldn't worry about, at least it wasn't my sister or Gale. God then we'd never hear the end of it.” She replies.

Peeta eyes her sceptically. She steps in between his legs, ruffles his hair and then brings his face up to look in her eyes.

“Trust me, Annie will get over it, but just in case I better go talk to her. Make yourself at home.” She places a quick kiss to his lips. “If you need to shower the bathroom is second door on the right. There's fresh towels in the cupboard under the sink.”

Then she walks out to find Annie. She finds her sitting in front of the television watching re-runs of Friends. She sits down next to her, and turns to her hesitantly, not too sure how her friend is going to react to finding her and Peeta up against their front door.

“It's fine Kat, you don't need to apologise.” Annie starts. “I get it, you haven't seen each other for months. In fact I'm kind of jealous that you have something that is that unpredictable.”

Katniss smiles at her friend.

“Well I am sorry, and I promise to make sure your home before Peeta and I get too hot and heavy.” She teases and both girls laugh.

“So did you too have the penultimate reunion at the airport?” She asks. “Did you run into his arms? Did he sweep you off your feet and kiss you desperately?”

“I had planned too.” Katniss answers. “But he had an unexpected companion.”

Annie's eyes go wide and her mouth falls open, before she composes herself.

“Who was it and where are they?”

“Not here thank god, they have relatives here. And it's Sergeant O’dair.”

Katniss isn't sure, but she thinks she sees Annie's eyes go a little wider, and a slight blush covering her cheeks. Was she missing something?

“Ann?” Annie visibly shakes herself back to the present.

When she manages to look her way again, Katniss sets her with a questioning stare.

“Does someone have a little crush on Finnick?” Katniss teases. Annie swipes at her arm.

“Shut up.” Annie says, her voice void of any bite she might've been trying to exert.

“Oh my god you do. Why didn't you say anything?” Katniss asks. “I could've totally had Peeta hook you up.”

That blush is back on Annie's cheeks and she stumbles over her words.

“Totally.” Another voice chimes in.

Both girls turn to find Peeta standing mere metres away from the couch, with a wide smile on his face. Annie's hands cover her face and Katniss has to bite back laughter. Peeta closes the distance between him and the girls, and gestures for Katniss to stand. Once she does he takes her spot and then pulls her into his lap. He places a quick kiss to Katniss’ cheek.

“God I'm so embarrassed.” She mumbles from behind her hands.

“Why? I think you two would be great together.” Peeta says.

“How can you know that? You barely know me and besides it will never work. I'm not overly assertive and who knows if he even likes me back.”

She's rambling now and Katniss puts her hand on her arm and rubs gently to comfort her.

“Well I can tell you he is single, and he might've whispered a thing or two in my ear over time.” Peeta suggests with a mischievous smile. “You won't know if you don't try.”

“I don't know. I hardly know the guy, and well....I just....I can't believe we're talking about this.”

“Look he is away for a week surfing, but we can get together when he gets back, and you can get to know him and see if there's anything there.” Katniss adds.

She can hardly believe they're talking about the possibility of their friends hooking up, when half an hour ago all she wanted to do was get Peeta naked in her bed. As if he could read her mind, his fingers start to make small circles over her thigh, sending fire to her core. The action didn't go unnoticed by Annie.

“I'll think about it.” Annie says as she gets up from the sofa.

She grabs her keys off the bench and makes her way to the door.

“Hey, where are you going?” Katniss calls out to her.

“I'm giving you guys some personal time. I'll see ya later.”

Then she is gone and Katniss and Peeta sit there god smacked.

“Who knew your best friend was into my best friend?” He says cheekily.

Katniss climbs off his lap, takes his hand and pulls him up.

“Enough talk about Annie and Finnick. You heard the woman, we've got the whole place to ourselves.”

“Whatever will we do with the time?” He jokes, lifting her up and carrying her to the bedroom.

~


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aargh I'm sorry it's been so long. I've had a crazy couple of weeks. Hopefully this chapter makes up for it.
> 
> Italics are for flashbacks.
> 
> I also want to say a quick thanks to everyone who is reading, commenting and hitting that kudos button. You're the best.
> 
> Enjoy xx

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All credit to Miss Collins. All mistakes are mine.

They spend Friday night, all of Saturday and Saturday night, reacquainting themselves with each other. Only leaving Katniss’ room for the bathroom and food. Coincidentally Annie was nowhere to be seen the whole time. Whether she would strategically leave, or if it was pure luck, Katniss didn't know. She was too wrapped up in everything Peeta, to bother to figure it out.

It's early Sunday morning, and Katniss lays on her bed, with a smile on her lips, watching the rise and fall of his back, wondering how she had gotten so lucky with Peeta. His arms are stretched out above his head, which is turned to the window side of Katniss’s room. Her eyes roam from the base of his neck, across his shoulders and down to where the sheet just covers his ass.

She ghosts her fingers over his back, stopping where there are visible signs of her nails digging into his back from last night, as they went at it again. With her bottom lip caught between her teeth, her fingers hovering over the small of his back, she remembers how once they had made it into the room after Annie left. She places a soft kiss where her fingers had just been as she remembers everything vividly.

_He lifted her up and lowered her onto her bed. He had wasted no time in undoing her jeans, and pulling the denim off her legs. Then he crawled up the bed to hover over her. He joined their lips together as he pushed her shirt up her stomach. Katniss sat up and let him remove it completely, then she fell back against the pillows again. She could feel her skin flushing as he drank her in._

_His eyes lingered a little longer on her obvious arousal. She was wet and she didn't care that he noticed. The glow from the afternoon sun had traced swirling patterns over her olive, naked body, naked except for bra and knickers, and Katniss watched as his eyes darted over her, his tongue peeking out and running over his bottom lip. With shaking fingers, he struggled to get his shirt buttons undone._

_Katniss crawled over to the edge of the mattress. She noticed the bob of his adams apple as she prowled towards him. His eyes never leaving her bra clad breasts._

_“Let me do that for you.” She looped a finger in the belt loop of his jeans, and pulled him in right to the edge of the bed._

_Pushing his hands away, Katniss undid a couple more buttons, revealing his broad chest to her. She couldn't help but lathe her tongue from his sternum to his neck._

_“God, I love the taste of you.” She whispered, as she quickly undid the rest of the buttons, and pushed his shirt open._

_Her gaze moved from his chest to the bulge in his jeans, that was straining against the denim._

_“And I can’t wait to get my hands -and mouth- on you.” She raked her fingers over his abs._

_She's only ever this bold with him. With other boyfriends, limited as they were, she would never had said anything remotely like that to them. She worked the button of jeans open, before pulling the zipper down. Katniss watched as he shivered with pleasure, when her hand slipped inside his jeans and cupped him fully over his boxer briefs. She felt his dick pulse underneath her hand._

_Peeta peeled her hands out of his jeans_.

_“You’re gonna have to wait for that, baby.” With a husky laugh, Katniss eased back on her haunches._

_He hurriedly removed his jeans and boxer briefs and whipped off his shirt. Katniss laid back on the bed, and ran her big toe down his straining erection teasingly, her smile full of mischief. He grabbed her foot and walked forward until her knee bent. Then he placed wet kisses from her ankle to her inner thigh. He nibbled on the muscle that shook under her skin. Her fingernails dug into his shoulder._

_“Behave.” Peeta cautioned, a hint of amusement in his voice._

_Peeta blew across the dampness on her knickers, and teased the edge with his fingers, before pulling back completely, satisfied with her moan of protest. He slowly dragged her underwear off, Katniss raising her hips so he could remove them completely. Then she sat up and undid her bra, letting the straps fall down her arms, before throwing the garment to a corner of her room._

_He moved further up her body, then settled into the cradle of her hips and pinned her wrists above her head. He kissed her, softly, lazyily and sensually. He was in no hurry, but Katniss was impatient and didn't want to wait any longer._

_“Peeta, please.” Katniss insisted, as her hand went between the two of them._

_He covered her hand with his own, and together they guided him to her slick entrance. And when he finally pushed through, stretching and filling her to the absolute limit, both of them moaned against each other's lips_.

With the memory so vivid and her centre pulsing, she kissed along his back, before taking his earlobe between her teeth. This was enough to arouse him from sleep, and Katniss moved off him so he could turn to face her.

“Good morning.” He murmured, his voice low and gravelly.

He mirrored her position, so as they were both looking into the others eyes.

“Morning.” She said smiling at him.

He placed a quick peck to her lips, before moving off the bed completely. Katniss sat back on her elbows, with a confused look on her face. He chuckled at her and then moved to dress himself.

“Just going to brush my teeth.”

Feeling stupid for not thinking of doing the same, too eager to have him inside her again, she blew against her hand and then quickly sniffed, reeling back at the smell of her morning breath. She jumped out of bed quickly and grabbed her robe, tightening the tie around her waist and followed him to the bathroom. They brushed their teeth together, occasionally smiling at each other with their mouths full of toothpaste.

After they both rinsed out their mouths, Peeta pinned Katniss to the vanity. His fingers ghosted over the edge of her robe, as he leaned in and kissed her. Moving his mouth to her ear, he whispered against it.

“What time do we have to be at your parents house?”

Right lunch. God, she had completely forgotten that today was the day they were having lunch with her family. She was finally going to introduce them to the man that has stolen her heart.

“Noon.” She mewled, as his mouth moved to the base of her neck.

“Plenty of time then.”

He slowly undid the tie of her robe, and pushed it apart just enough so her breasts were on show for him. He didn't touch her though, instead he looked up at her, scanning her face for a moment, before his eyes fell to her mouth. He bent his head, and brushed her already parted lips with a kiss that was needy and tender at the same time. She melted under his assault of her mouth. Then her hands searched for him to bring him closer.

Her hands slid up under his shirt. They roamed across his chest before landing on his abs. He hauled her up against him and kissed her senseless. They nipped against each other's lips, tasting and teasing each other. She smiled into his mouth when he bit down. He kissed her harder, before moving his mouth to nibble along her jaw. He buried his face in her messy dark hair, then proceeded to kiss the tender skin behind her ear.

Her head fell back so that he’d do it again. And she wasn't disappointed when he did, kissing his way along her neck from her ear to her collarbone. It felt so good. With her head back, eyes closed, completely defenseless under his mouth, she felt the world shift, and then realized he’d lifted her in his arms. She reached out to brace herself, as he sat her on the vanity.

He kissed her hard again, before pulling back to look at her. He kept his eyes on hers and reached for the edges of her robe, watching her face, as he pushed the terry toweling off her shoulders, revealing her completely naked body. She held her breath and lifted her bum so he could discard the robe completely. His eyes darkened from light blue to almost black with desire.

The expression on his face made the breath catch in her throat.

“Fuck, you are beautiful.”

He traced a finger down her throat to the tops of her breasts, and she signalled that she wanted his shirt off. He obliged before stepping back in between her legs, then continued to feather her body with his fingers. Her breasts tightened under his teasing touch, nipples pebbling in anticipation. He kissed his way down her neck to her shoulder. She grabbed him and felt the solid strength of his biceps under her hands.

He kissed a path down the center of her chest, until his hot breath whispered over the tops of her breasts. He licked between the valley of her breasts, her nipples tightened to impossible points, aching for his mouth to be on her. She reached for him, and guided his head with her hands towards her chest, and let out a strangled cry when his hand engulfed her instead.

He then bought his eyes up to meet hers, and the desire, wonder and loving she saw there almost had her coming undone.

“What do you want?” He said just before his lips crashed against hers again.

Then with hunger coursing through her she removed his mouth from her lips, and guided him, this time with more determination, to her chest.

“Understood.” He murmured against her skin, as he kissed his way across the tops of her breasts again.

Then one hand cradled her back, while the other cupped her breast and then his mouth was on her. His large hand massaged her breast, as his hot mouth suckled her, drawing the pebbled peak deep into his mouth.

“God Peeta, yes.” She groaned. “That feels so good.”

She clutched at his arms, at his shoulders frantically, with his mouth and tongue manipulating her tender skin. Her hands latched onto the back of his head, as she held him to her, and felt his needy moan vibrate through her body. She scooted closer to the edge, wrapped her legs around him, and pulled him tighter against her. She felt her wetness seeping out of her, as she rocked into the long, thick length of him.

And when his hand moved down to where she was practically dripping, she growled uncontrollably. He released her breast, and she fought a disappointed cry. Leaning back, he put just enough space between them to slip his finger inside of her. Her body was suddenly hot, flaring from her core and spreading through the rest of her. She clenched around him, her back arching, as he curled two fingers inside her and stroked.

He pressed small circles on her clit with his thumb, while strong thick fingers found the spot just inside her opening, and set up a rhythm that threatened to have her falling off the edge of the vanity. She gripped onto his arms again, desperately, and tried to reach the button on his jeans, be he moved slightly, keeping just out of her reach. She wanted him inside her, wanted him to lose control with her.

“Please, please,” she begged, as he continued to move his fingers relentlessly.

“Let go, baby. I wanna watch you come undone.” He bit her bottom lip, licking and teasing her with his tongue.

When her orgasm washed over her, he swallowed her moans with his mouth, kissing her and holding her tight, while ripples of pleasure rolled through her. When she was able to finally open her eyes, he was staring at her with reverence in his glassy eyes. She watched him take a deep breath, and then saw something she wasn't expecting to see there. Uncertainty.

“What?” She enquired, as she licked her lips that were still swollen from their kisses.

She reached for his jeans again, desperate for them to be joined together, but he stepped back, and she was momentarily shocked at the cold air that replaced the heat from his body. His hand cupped her face, tipping it up to look at him. Her brow creased in confusion, before he placed a kiss there and went back to looking in her eyes. His thumb caressed her cheek, and a soft smile took over his lips.

“I need to say something, and I don't want you to be scared by it.” He explained gently.

Katniss felt the lump in her throat, her body suddenly shaky with anticipation of his words.

“Okay.”

He took her hands in his, and bought them up to his chest.

“Promise you won't freak out?” He asks cautiously.

She nodded her head nervously, just before he leaned in and kissed her again.

“I've fallen for you Miss Everdeen, hard.” He whispered against her mouth.

He pulled away slightly, but Katniss just pulled him in against her, slotting him in between her legs again, she smiled softly, before she parted her lips, inviting him in. He groaned, then grabbed her face in his hands and crushed their lips together. Katniss’ hands smoothed up his chest, her thumbs stroking his nipples, all the while their lips fused together, hungry, desperate, demanding.

She ran her hands over his abs, before sliding down to trace the line of hair below his belly button. His breathing snagged as her hand found its way inside his jeans. She was done going slow, and obviously Peeta was too, as he stepped away from her and removed the jeans and his underwear. However before throwing them to the floor, he pulled his wallet out of the pocket and pulled out a condom.

As he rolled it down over his erection, Katniss clawed at his stomach, arms and shoulders, just for the feel of his skin under her touch. When he was done, he closed the space between them again, and Katniss leaned forward a little on the vanity. Without preamble he thrust into her, iliciting feral sounds from both of them, before he kissed her firmly. And Katniss was sure she was in heaven.

She fell first, it wasn't hard, he’d had her on a precipice since he lifted her onto the vanity. He didn't last much longer, and with his head buried against her shoulder, he came with such a force, that her back was now leaning against the mirror. Her fingers carded through his hair, as they both came down from their highs. When his mouth came back up to search hers out, she held back a little.

“I've fallen for you too Detective Mellark.”

Then they were kissing again, before Peeta had the sense to remember that they may not be alone in the apartment, and they now only had an hour before they had to be at Katniss’ parents place. They showered quickly together, then got dressed. Luckily Annie wasn't home, when they finally made their way out to the living area. Katniss grabbed her keys off the bench, held out her hand to Peeta, then lead him out the door.

~


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I can’t apologise enough for how long it has taken me to write this chapter. It took me forever to get it to a point where I was happy with the words. I’m hoping the almost extra thousand words will make up for making you all wait so long.
> 
> Katniss introduces Peeta to her family and Gale. Then it’s steamy smut for the rest of the chapter.
> 
> Enjoy xx

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All credit to Miss Collins. All mistakes are mine.

Katniss pulls into her parents driveway, kills the engine and then sits back a little in her seat. She stares at the large house, with its manicured gardens and suddenly feels nervous. She has never bought a guy home to meet her parents. No one in her life had ever been important enough. To them this will be a huge moment, she just hopes they don't embarrass her beyond belief.

She continues to look out the windshield of her car, and mentally scolds herself for thinking that her parents will be anything but hospitable to Peeta. They're going to love him. This she is certain of. What's not to love? He's charming, funny, sensitive and she knows how much he loves her. Yes he will be just fine. He will win them over, with the same innate goodness that won her over.

She feels his hand cover hers over the hand brake.

“Hey you okay.” He questions softly.

She turns to him with a small smile, nods upyes before leaning closer to him and placing a soft kiss to his lips.

“I'm fine, lets go.” She reassures him.

They climb out of her car, and after Katniss presses the remote to lock it, Peeta comes up beside her, drapes an arm over her shoulder, and kisses the top of her head. She inhales deeply, before taking his hand, and leading him up the path that leads to the double front door. She doesn't knock. She has never knocked before, so instead she turns the door knob and pushes the door open.

She pulls him into the entryway, leads him down past the kitchen, to the room at the back of the house, where she knows her family will be. She stops when she reaches the entryway to the most casual room in the house. Where the rest of the house is done up in fine furniture and expensive carpets, this room is the one that reminds them all where they came from, and where a lot of Katniss’ childhood memories happened.

She can see her parents through the glass sliding door out on the patio, her father turning something on the barbecue, while her mother stands close, their hands entwined. This makes Katniss smile, and before she can get too emotional over it, she leads Peeta through the room and out to the Patio. Her parents look up as soon as they step out onto the decking, and they turn to look at the young couple.

“Sweetheart, we didn't hear you come in.” Her mother announces, as she closes the distance to wrap Katniss in a hug.

“Hey Mum.”

“And you must be Peeta?” She states as she offers her hand to Peeta.

“Yes ma'am.” Peeta answers as he shakes her hand.

Just then Katniss’ dad walks over, and takes his daughter in his arms, lingering a little longer than her mother did. After he placed a kiss to Katniss’ cheek, he looked up the man that had stolen his baby girls heart. Katniss’ heart was lodge in her throat for a bit, as she waited for her dad to welcome Peeta, and when he too offered Peeta his hand, and a small smile towards their guest, Katniss’ breathing returned to normal.

“Nice to finally put a name to a face. Can I get you a beer?”

And just like that, all the tension that Katniss had sitting on her shoulders disappears, as she grabs Peeta's hand, and they follow her parents out into the back yard. Peeta helps her dad with cooking the barbecue, while Katniss and her mother sit at the outdoor table discussing Christmas plans. Peeta's laugh carries across to her and she looks in his direction, a smile on her face as she watches the two men in her life interact.

“Katniss!”

Katniss turns to see her younger sister practically bouncing towards her. She stood and met Prim in the middle and wrapped her up in a tight hug. Just before the two seperate, Prim leans into Katniss’ ear.

“He's hot.”

Katniss pulls back and holds her sister at arms length, she sets her with a furrowed brow.

“Behave.” She scolds, amusement lacing her voice.

Arm in arm Katniss leads Prim over to where Peeta stands. One hand holds his beer, while the other is tucked away in his pocket. He is wearing that smile that she loves so much, as he watches the two sisters approach.

“Ah, you must be the sister I've heard so much about.” Peeta greets, pulling his hand from his pocket and offering it to her. “It's nice to finally meet you.”

“You too.” Prim answers taking his hand.

Then just like that, Peeta has been welcomed by her family and Katniss couldn't be more happy. The afternoon goes by quickly, and smoothly. Before long it's time for Katniss and Peeta to leave, as she had promised Madge, Gale and Annie, that they would join them at their favourite pub for a few drinks. They say their goodbyes, climb into Katniss’ car and pull out of the driveway.

“Well, I think that went well.” Peeta says.

Katniss reaches for his hand and squeezes a little.

“If you were looking for approval, I think you got it in spades. They adore you.”

Peeta leaned over and placed a quick kiss to her cheek.

“How much time do we have before we have to meet the others?” He asked.

She quickly looked at him before turning her eyes back to the road, but she didn't miss the mischievous look in his eyes.

“Seriously?” She softly exclaims. “Sorry lover, but we only enough time to go home and change.”

“It was worth a try.”

Katniss takes a different route home, and rattles off details about everything they see on the way. Katniss is a little surprised to see Annie when they get back, considering she had made herself scarce for most of the weekend. But if she was still embarrassed by what happened Friday afternoon, she doesn't show it. Katniss orders an uber, and by four o'clock her and Peeta head to the pub. Annie said she would meet them there.

Gale and Madge are already there when they arrive, both with drinks in their hands. They had grabbed a table in the outdoor area that overlooked the beach. Katniss was a little nervous about introducing her oldest friend, to the man she has fallen in love with. More nervous than she was with her parents. She just puts it down to wanting her best friends approval.

She needn't have worried, the two hit off, and before long they’re talking all things football.

“So Peeta tell me, how the hell did you tame the lioness here?” Gale teases over the music.

Katniss rewards him with a decent punch to the arm, while Peeta fights to hold back his laughter.

“Screw you Gale.” She bites, although there's no venom in her voice.

Sometime before the sun starts going down, Annie shows up, apologising profusely for being late. And by the time the sky is dark and they’ve all had their fair share of alcohol, Annie stands and suggests dancing to Katniss and Madge. The two girls don’t hesitate, and follow Annie inside to where the live band is playing. There’s quite a few people, and the girls have to push through the crowd to find a spot to dance.

What felt like only a few minutes later, large familiar hands gripped Katniss’ hips from behind. Her friends look at her with glassy eyes and wide smiles. Annie moves close to Katniss and practically yells in her ear.

“We’re heading back outside.” Then she takes Madge’s hand, and pushes back through the crowd.

Katniss turns to be met with Peeta’s sparkling blue eyes. She interlocks her fingers behind his neck, his hands staying on her hips. They sway a little to the music, before Peeta lowers his head against her shoulder, leaving a kiss on her neck. Katniss takes the opportunity to whisper against his ear.

“So, was Gale boring you?”

Peeta lifts his head and shook his head no.

“Just missed you. Wanted to dance with you. Wanted to kiss you.”

Then without warning his hands moved from her hips to her face, brushing his bottom lip against hers, barely touching her. She took in a deep, ragged breath and he pulled her closer to him. He leaned his forehead against her, their noses touching briefly, before he brought his lips to hers, and Katniss crushed herself into him. There was no space left between them. She could feel every inch of him, so hard, so hot.

She pressed her lips against his even harder, running her tongue along the seam of his lips, begging them to open for her. His fingers tangled in her hair, and he pulled her even more tightly against him.

“Are you drunk Detective Mellark.” She whispered against the corner of his mouth.

He pulled his lips from hers, and took a deep breath. He tilted his head and whispered into her ear.

“Maybe a little.”

His hands found their way to Katniss backside, and when his fingers toyed with the hem of her skirt, Katniss pulled him closer to her, and bought her mouth to his ear. She nibbled a little before soothing it with her tongue. A indescribable noise left his throat, and Katniss grinned as she pulled at his curls. Their mouths collided again and his hands had moved further under her skirt.

“We need to go.” She stated breathlessly.

“What about the others?” He queried, his breath mingling with hers.

“I’ll text them on the way home.”

Then she grabbed his hand and together they moved through the crowded pub, and out the front glass doors. Katniss ordered another Uber, and while they waited their hands and mouths were tangled together. Once in the car they somehow managed to keep their hands to themselves, as Katniss quickly typed out a text to her friends. She waited momentarily for a reply and then pushed her phone in to her back pocket again.

She leaned her head on his shoulder, he in turn placed a kiss to her hair.

“Are they angry?” He asked referring to her friends.

“No, but I think Annie will probably stay away again tonight.” Katniss answered feeling a little guilty.

“I kind of feel guilty for making her stay away from her own home.” He said somehow knowing how she was feeling.

“I know, me too. I’ll make it up to her.”

And before Peeta could say anything else, the car pulled up in front of Katniss’ apartment building. They thanked the driver and climbed out of the car. Hand in hand they walked up and in through the door that led to the lobby. Katniss frantically pushed on the elevator button as Peeta’s hands started to wander again. The doors opened and they stepped into the steel box.

The doors had barley closed again, when he pressed his lips against hers and his body pushed her up against the wall of the elevator. Her hands ran up to his shoulders and down his back, and he press his chest into hers. He slid his hands down her sides and his fingertips ghosted the swell of her breasts. Her nipples ached against the pressure of his chest, and begged to be touched.

He broke his lips away from hers and whispered into her ear, as he rolled over her teasingly.

“I’ve never wanted someone as bad as I want you right now.”

Just then the doors opened, and Katniss took his hand and led him out into the hallway down to her door. As she fumbled with the key in the lock, he came up behind her and kissed the spot under her ear. She melted into him, a small noise of triumph leaving her lips as she pushes open the door. He continued to kiss a trail down her neck, to her collarbone, even as they walked through the door.

He kicked the door shut with his foot, and Katniss barely had time to throw her keys and phone onto the side table, before he was turning her around and lifting her off her feet. She wrapped her legs around his middle and pulled him into her. Katniss moaned as he pressed her to the wall with a hard kiss. He brushed his lips across hers again, as he moved towards her bedroom.

Once he reached the edge of the bed he lowered her down onto her feet, and then ran his hands under her skirt, coming to a stop at the edge of her underwear. Then he grabbed the hem of her skirt and pulled it down as far as his arms allowed, and then she shimmied out of it the rest of the way, leaving it pooling at her feet. She stepped out of it, and lowered herself to the bed.

She pushed herself all the way to the top and he chased her slowly. His hands moved up across the skin of her thighs, leaving a trail of heat in their wake. He continued moving his hands up, and they found their way to the skin revealed by her top riding up. He left a kiss on each hip bone, as his hands kept travelling up under her top. He feathers his fingers under her bra-covered breasts.

Her skin prickled as his fingers ran down her sternum. His mouth finally came back to hers and he kissed her with an erratic urgency. Katniss hands gripped the front of his shirt, and without hesitation, she moved her hands to the bottom of the cotton material, and sighed into his mouth when her hands came into contact with his skin. He pulled away for a moment, sitting up so that he could remove his shirt completely.

She also removed her top, and unclipped her bra, while she watched him take off his jeans. When he came back to her, they were both just in their underwear, and he covered her body with his. Katniss was surprised at how exciting it still was to have him skin to skin. The fine blonde hairs on his chest tickled her breasts, causing her nipples to pebble, and the feel off him through his boxer briefs, had her centre dripping.

He moved over her slowly, thrusting against her in even pushes, causing her to bite down on his shoulder, as his mouth had made its way to her breast. When his mouth found hers again, he kissed her hard and insistent. His hand moves between their bodies and he ran one solitary finger between her legs, before dipping under the edge of her knickers and running it through the moisture there.

“Hmm, so wet.” He growled into her mouth.

“Always, for you.” She murmured back.

He slipped two fingers inside her and moved them torturously slow, working her, as he started to kiss down her body. First her neck, then her collar bone, before teasing her breasts. He continued to kiss down her body until he reached her underwear. Air assaulted her as he ripped them down her legs, throwing them to join the rest of their clothes on the floor. He nipped at her hip bone, before running his tongue over her deliciously.

“Oh god, Peeta.” She growled as his tongue found her clit, her legs bending at the knees to offer him easier access.

He teased her mercilessly with his tongue, with one arm thrown over her hips to hold her in place. And when he drove his tongue inside her, another shattering moan left her mouth. She grabbed his hair, yanked and pulled him closer, as he added not one, but two fingers to the mix. Crooking it, and hitting her in the spot that turned her moans into one long, high-pitched orgasm.

Her fists clenched the sheets as Peeta coaxed the last of her orgasm out. Then he was gone, and Katniss lifted her head to find him removing his boxers, a sight she will never get sick of.she propped herself up on her elbows, and ran her tongue over her bottom lip as she admired his erection. When he crawled back up the bed, his body crashed against hers with trapping her underneath him.

He captured her mouth with his lips at the same time threaded their fingers together and bought them above her head. He deepened the kiss as he lined himself up with her opening, before firmly pushing into her body.

“Hmm.” Katniss took a moment to breathe, his lips now resting against hers softly.

She savours the feeling of his body entering hers. He started with a slow rhythm, sliding in and out of her. Filling her up in the most delicious way. Creating a friction that sent electricity teeming through her body. She gripped his waist with her legs, and lifted her hips up with each downward thrust. He rocked his body into her, trying to go deeper, so she tilted her hips up to help him do just that, taking all of him in.

“I love you, Katniss.” He said softly as the pace increased.

She squeezed his hands and pushed her breasts into him, her hard nipples rubbing against his solid chest. He kissed her again, the arousal building again, sending heat from her lips all the way to her toes. They worked together toward climax with uneven breathing and sensual kisses. Their fingers untangled and Katniss clawed at his back, her heel digging into his ass, pushing him further into her.

His mouth moved to her neck, and one hand came between them to massage her breast. And when his teeth nipped at her ear, her second orgasm of the night ripped through her, iliciting a cry from her lips that was far too loud. He smothered her mouth with his again, and she moaned into him as her body shook under him, pleasure exploding within her. He collapsed on top of her, as his own orgasm overtook him.

With their breathing under control, Katniss pushed at his shoulder, and held him at arms length. She smiled up at him, before drawing his face towards hers.

“I love you too.” She whispered, just before their lips met again.

~


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I can’t believe how long it’s been since I last update. I apologise profusely. No excuse, just me being lazy.
> 
> This chapter has taken me a really long time to write because I wasn’t sure where I wanted it to go. I tried so hard to be unpredictable and not put Annie and Finnick together straight away, but they’re just so good to write together that, that’s what ended up in the chapter.
> 
> Anyway again I apologise. Hopefully it won’t be so long between chapters again.
> 
> Enjoy xx

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All credit to the wonderful Suzanne Collins. All mistakes are mine.

Unfortunately, Katniss and Peeta’s little bubble came to an end, when she had to report for work the next morning. Katniss begrudgingly climbed out of bed at six o’clock, leaving Peeta to sleep. She showered, did her hair and put her make up on. Once she was dressed, she leaned down and placed a soft kiss to Peeta’s cheek, before grabbing her bag and heading into the kitchen.

She turned the kettle on, and then went about making her breakfast. Just as she sat down to enjoy her steaming cup of coffee, Annie trudges into their kitchen, looking a little worse for wear.

“Mornin’ party animal.” Katniss teased, as Annie made her own cup of coffee.

“Ssh....it’s too early for your sass.” She rebuked.

“Then why are you up? I thought you had today off.”

“Me too, but Hannah just messaged me and asked if I could cover her shift.” She explained. “The extra dollars will come in handy.”

Annie works at an early childhood day care centre, and normally, there is nobody on this earth who is more suited to the job. However this morning she looks a wreck, and slightly hung over. Momentarily, Katniss is worried that her friend might be still drunk, but then she just shrugs her shoulders, and she went back to scrolling through her Facebook. They sat in silence for a short while, as they enjoyed their coffee and breakfast.

Once Katniss had finished, she put her dishes in the dishwasher. She turned and leaned her hip on the counter, eyeing her friend. She was suddenly curious as to where her best friend had been running off too since Peeta got here. Because she knows she hasn’t been going to Madge’s, and Annie certainly doesn’t have a boyfriend. She could’ve been going to her mum’s, but they’re not on the best of terms, so she highly doubts it.

Annie must feel Katniss’ eyes on her, because she turns slowly, and meets her friend with a confused stare.

“What?” Annie asks.

“Where have you been going since Peeta’s been here?”

Annie’s face turns a slight shade of pink, and she turns her gaze away from Katniss’ scrutinising one.

“Oh, um...well.” She stutters.

“Ann?”

But just as Annie goes to answer, Peeta walks into the kitchen, looking all dishevelled. Katniss is now wondering how much trouble she would be in if she didn’t go into work. Because as he saunters further into the room, wearing only his pj pants and a thin tee shirt - that does nothing to hide the sculptured chest underneath, Katniss has to squeeze her thighs together, and is in need of another shower.

“Morning ladies.” He says as he prowls over to Katniss.

He wraps one arm around her waist, and pulls her in for a soft lingering kiss. Somewhere in the back of her head, she can hear Annie excusing herself and saying she has to get ready for work, but with Peeta’s lips on hers she’s not fully aware of everything around her. He pulls away slightly, but only so far so he can rest his forehead against hers, wrapping his other arm around her, effectively stopping her from moving.

“Hey, please tell me the kettle is boiled?”

“Yes it is, but you’ll have to make it yourself, I have to go or I’ll be late.” Katniss answered with a tinge of sadness in her voice.

“Me too.” Annie added, before she quickly disappeared through the front door.

Katniss’ brow crinkled in confusion, before she stretched up on her tip toes and placed a quick peck to Peeta’s lips. He tried to deepen it, but Katniss wrenched herself out of his arms, gave him another kiss on the cheek, then proceeded to head out of her apartment. She could hear Peeta chuckling behind her, she turned briefly, then threw another quick _‘goodbye’_ over her shoulder and pulled the door open.

This was their norm for the first week. Katniss struggling to leave Peeta every morning to go to work. The days dragging by, before she would practically speed home to be with him. Peeta would spend his day exploring the city, and Katniss was sad everyday that she couldn’t explore it with him. But he never complained, and was always waiting for her with open arms at the end of each day.

Friday finally rolled around, and it was another long day at work for Katniss. By the time She had clocked out, she had covered three different stories, with three different reporters, in locations spread around the city. She was in desperate need of wine and her boyfriend’s arms. So imagine her disappointment, when she pushed back through her apartment door earlier than usual, to find Peeta nowhere in sight.

She searched the entire area, only relaxing when she found a missed text message on her phone from Peeta, letting her know that he was just down at the beach. She smiled to herself, and with a bit of a skip in her step she made her way to her bathroom, and turned on the water for a bath. Once the tub was full, she undressed and sunk into the warm water.

It wasn’t long before she heard the front door opening. She quickly climbed out of the bath, dried off, and changed into some comfortable clothes. She piled her wet hair up on top of her head in a messy bun, before leaving her room and moving to the kitchen. She stopped just inside the door, leaning against the frame as she watched her detective boyfriend move to the fridge.

He was wearing board shorts and a grey tee, that even though it was loose, she could still make out the definition of his biceps. Her tongue run over her bottom lip as she ogled his fine ass. With a silent tread she made her way further into the kitchen, snuck up behind him and wrapped her arms around his middle. He startled at first, before turning around and setting her with his gorgeous smile.

He lowered his head and placed a small kiss to her lips. Katniss melted against him as he brushed his bottom lip against her own, just barely touching her. He pulled her close to him until there was no space left between them. Their bodies fit together perfectly, like a completed jigsaw puzzle, every curve of their bodies lining up in symmetry. His fingers tangled in her hair as his kiss became harder, more urgent.

His hands had just moved down to under her ass, when there came a harsh knock on the door. Both of them growled against each other’s mouths, before Katniss untangled herself from his arms.

“Don’t move, I’ll be right back.” She ordered.

He mumbled something under his breath, but Katniss was now at the door and couldn’t make out his words. She looked over her shoulder briefly, and had to hide a smile behind her hand as Peeta was adjusting himself, his brow slightly furrowed. Her head was still slightly turned, as she opened the door, so she could be forgiven for the tiny squeak that left her mouth, at the sight of the person behind the door.

“Finnick?” Her voice laced with confusion.

“Hi, you look surprised to see me. Didn’t Peeta tell you I was dropping by?” He questioned.

And before Katniss could answer Peeta was by her side, his arm instantly going around her waist.

“I wasn’t expecting you to be home so early, so when Finn rang and said he was back in town I invited him over.” Peeta explained. “I hope you dont mind.”

Katniss relaxed, and knowing that her best friend would be home at any moment, smiled at the two men and ushered Finnick inside.

“Of course not. Come on in. Do you want a beer?”

Peeta led Finnick into the living room, while Katniss went and got three beers from the fridge. As she was taking the caps off, Peeta sidled up next to her, crossed his arms over his chest and set her with a smirk.

“What are you up to Miss Everdeen?”

“Nothing.” She replied not able to meet Peeta’s eyes.

She does notice how his eyebrows raise on top of his forehead though. She sighs heavily before turning to face her boyfriend.

“Fine. Annie will be home at any minute. It’s the perfect oppurtunity for them to get to know each other.”

She watches has Peeta mashes his lips together to stop himself from smiling.

“Dont laugh, I’m serious.” She said folding her arms over her chest.

He closed any space between them, and unraveled her arms, taking her hands in his.

“Ok. I’m sorry. But don’t you think maybe it’s a bit soon to be playing Cupid?” He stated with his his eybrows raised.

“Spoil sport.” She mumbled under her breath.

He pulled her to him, placed a kiss to the top of her head and then whispered in her ear.

“Why don’t we just let them figure it out for themselves.” He suggested. “Besides, they may not even be into each other anymore.”

“Fine.” She grumbled.

Defeated, Katniss let Peeta lead her into the living room, where Finnick was sitting. She handed over his beer, and proceeded to sit down in the sofa opposite him, Peeta sitting down next to her. It was another two hours before Annie came home, by which stage Finnick had left, and again Katniss’ curiosity was piqued as to where her friend was spending her time. She finished work an hour and a half ago.

But Annie didn’t give Katniss a chance to question her, as she quickly showered and then headed out again, leaving Katniss with a bewildered look on her face and Peeta stifling laughter next to her.

“I don’t understand. Where on earth is she going all the time?”

Peeta shrugged, before throwing his arm over her shoulder.

“Maybe she’s meeting her secret lover every night.” He teased.

Katniss turned and set him with a glare, but of course his words had her thinking about the possibility of Annie seeing someone secretly. He must sense her mind has wandered, and again he takes her hands and looks into her eyes.

“Babe, it’s really none of our business. Now, what are we going to do tonight?”

They end up going to the movies to watch the latest super hero movie. Really though they spent most of their time kissing and making out a little in the back row. Once the movie was finished, hand in hand they headed towards the cosylittle pub just around the corner from the theatre. All thoughts of Annie and her secrets a distant memory, as they laughed over a few beers.

It’s halfway through Peeta’s second week in Perth, when they finally find out what Annie has been up to. Katniss has just walked in the door from another gruelling day at work, completely and utterly dead tired. She turns the slight corner from the hallway into the living room, coming to a complete stop with her eyes bugging out of her head, and an audible gasp, at the sight on her sofa.

She is rooted to the spot that separates the hall from the living area, her eyes wide and her mouth hanging on the ground. There on their shared sofa is Annie flat on her back, with the unmistakable form of Finnick laying on top of her, with his head buried in her neck. She is so stunned that she doesn’t hear the door opening again. It’s not until she hears a soft ‘fuck’ from next to her, that she realises Peeta is there.

It’s his voice that garners the attention of Annie and Finnick, and the two seperate quickly. Annie’s hair is a tangled mess and her lips are swollen, while Finnick’s normally tanned skin has taken on a serious red flush. Katniss still hasn’t moved, and considering she feels Peeta’s hand take hers, she guesses he hasn’t been able to move either. The two of them stand there staring I shock at their two best friends.

“So, I guess we should explain?” Finnick says, his voice pitching a little. Still Katniss and Peeta didn’t move.

“How did this happen? You barely know each other.” Katniss states, her eyes still wide with shock.

Annie’s face is buried in her hands, while Finnick runs his hand through his hair.

“Well, that’s not entirely true.” He begins, looking between Katniss and Peeta sheepishly. “We might’ve spent some time together while we you guys were in Melbourne.”

“What?” Katniss almost screeches. “All that time you were telling me that hooking up with Peeta, because he was a cop, was a bad idea, and you were hooking up with Finnick?”

Katniss couldn’t hide the irritation in her voice. She’s never known her best friend to be a hypocrite. To her credit Annie looks to be a little embarrassed, Finnick next her looking a lot smaller than his six foot two inches.

“I can’t believe this. Here I was stewing for weeks over whether or not to tell you about Peeta. I was so worried that you would think less of me, and it was all for nothing!”

“Katniss....I’m....” Annie starts, but Katniss interrupts.

“And to make it worse, you couldn’t even tell me, your best friend, even after I told you about me and Peeta.”

With that she stormed out of the living room and headed towards her bedroom. She could hear Peeta tell the others that he’d sort it out, but it didn’t stop her from slamming her door and throwing herself on her bed. She’s not sure why she’s so angry, when only a few days ago she was so determined to get Annie and Finnick together. She should be happy for her best friend, she hasn’t had much luck with guys.

She doesn’t get long to think about, before the bed is dipping on her left side and a large hand runs down her back. She was so caught up in her thoughts she hadn’t heard the door open, or his heavy tread. She turns her head to face him, and immediately feels slightly better when she sees his smiling face. She sits up fully and leans against him, sighing heavily against his chest.

“God you must think I’m awful. I’ll apologise to Annie later for my attitude.” She almost whispers.

She feels him shake his head.

“You’ve nothing to apologise for. You’ve every right to be upset. I’m a little upset myself considering Finnick didn’t tell me anything either.”

They sat their in silence for a while before Katniss spoke again.

“I’m happy for them, I really am, I just wish she felt she could’ve told me.”

“Maybe she didn’t say anything, because she thought you would think less of her for lecturing you, and then doing the exact same thing.” Peeta suggests.

“Maybe, but Annie doesn’t normally keep secrets, not from me anyway.”

He places a kiss to the top of her head, just as there’s a soft knock on her door. She lifts her head away from Peeta’s chest and stares at the door. Peeta rises up from the bed, leans down and places a kiss to her lips before heading towards the door. He opens it, and Katniss can see Annie standing on the threshold. Peeta gestures for her to come in and then walks through the door.

“I’ll leave you two to talk.”

Then he’s gone, leaving Katniss feeling vulnerable, and if she’s being honest, still hurt that her best friend didn’t confide in her. She’s just about to tell Annie how disappointed she is, when Annie starts to apologise through tears, which in turn makes Katniss feel guilty. Deciding that she couldn’t be angry at her for very long, Katniss moved quickly towards her and wrapped her up in a hug.

She guided her best friend to her bed, and then they spent the next half an hour talking, and apologising.

“I tried to fight it Katniss, really I did, and for all the reasons I had told you that it was a bad idea, but he was relentless and....”

“The heart wants what the heart wants Annie, I know that, I get it.” Katniss answers. “I just wish you had felt like you could’ve come to me. Seriously I wouldn’t have judged you.”

“I know, so many times I wanted to tell you, but I just couldn’t. I’m not sure why, I guess I thought maybe I was being hypocritical.”

“You wanna know what’s funny?” Katniss asks, Annie nods her head. “Just last week I was ready to set the two of you up, but Peeta told me to slow down, and to not get too far ahead of myself.”

The two girls laugh, before wrapping each other up in a hug.

“I’m sorry Katniss.”

“Forget about it, nothing to apologise for. But we probably should head back to the guys.”

So hand in hand, the two friends walked out together. Both Peeta and Finnick looked up with questioning eyes, when the girls entered the living room. The girls just smiled at them both and while Annie went and sat next to Finnick on the sofa, Katniss had to sit on Peeta’s lap. Not that she was complaining or anything. The rest of the night the four friends drank, and laughed until early hours of the morning.

~


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone. I’m back. Thank you all so very much for your patience and understanding. I have deleted the chapter that I posted earlier in the year that explained my predicament. Thank you all for your support.
> 
> Now on with the story.
> 
> It wouldnt let me italicise the beginning of this chapter so I’ve used apostrophes to highlight the memory.
> 
> This is the end of part two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All credit to the Miss Collins. All mistakes are mine.

‘She could feel every bit of him, so hard, so hot. He pressed his lips against hers, running his tongue along the seam of her lips, demanding them to open for him. He kissed the spot under her ear that he had found the first time they were together. She melted against him, unable to do much more. A small noise escaped her lips and it seemed to urge him on.

His lips made a trail down her neck to her collarbone, gently nibbling her skin. Then he kissed his way back up her neck, before covering her mouth with his. One hand held her face firmly, while the other ran circles over her bare hip. As his tongue pushed through the seam of her mouth, Katniss arched up into him, desperately searching the friction she so badly needed.

He teases her though, lifting himself away from her, causing her to growl into his mouth. Slowly, ever so slowly, his fingers swipe across her hips, before teasing the inside of her thigh. Finally - she thinks - as his fingers move to the spot she desperately wants him to be. She squirms under his ministrations, begging, pleading with her mouth, nibbling on his lip, anticipation coursing through her - a ringing noise interrupts her dream.’

She groggily opens her eyes, her body thrumming with energy, as she dreamt about last night vividly. She can hear him beside her, although his voice sounds groggy and sleepy. She turns onto her other side, only to be met with his sinewy broad back. There are scratches painting his shoulders. Scratches she left with her short nails. She pulls her bottom lip between her teeth, clenches her thighs together, as she remembers.

His left hand comes up to run through his hair, he pulls on it slightly in frustration. The space between her eyebrows crease, as she watches his back slump and his head going to rest in his free hand. Something is wrong. She sits up slowly and moves closer to him, wrapping herself around him from behind. Her breasts pushing into his back, her head resting between his shoulder blades. He stills, before placing his free hand over hers.

“Yes sir.” He says tightly into the phone. His boss. “Okay. I’ll make the necessary arrangements.”

Katniss is so confused. Why on earth is his boss calling him at six o’clock in the morning? Him sighing heavily, and the bang of his phone as he places it back on the bedside table, cause Katniss to untangle herself and climb off the bed. She comes to stand in front of him, in only her underwear. His normal ocean blue eyes have taken on a more greyish hue, as he looks up at her sadly.

“What’s wrong?” She asks, as his hands find the top of her thighs.

He pulls her closer, before placing a kiss to her stomach.

“I have to go back to Melbourne early.” He mumbles against her skin.

He’s leaving. Their time together has been cut short. Yes, technically it’s only a week before he was leaving anyway, but she thought they would have more time for each other. They’ve spent the last two weeks in absolute bliss.

“When?”

“Day after tomorrow.” He says resigned, his thumbs digging into the flesh just above her hip bone, as he looks up at her again.

Her hands automatically go to his face, her thumbs caressing his cheeks, as she tries to keep her breathing even. Boldly she straddles his lap, keeping his face in her hands, then crashes her lips to his. Peeta’s fingers gripped her hips tighter as she rocked over him softly. When she breaks the kiss, she doesn’t go far, resting her forehead against his, a soft sigh leaving her lips.

“I’m sorry Katniss.” He mumbles, his head lifting to search her eyes. “But Abernathy needs everyone available, Finnick too.”

“Ssh....” Her pointer finger going to his lips to silence him, before she leans down again and pecks his lips. “I understand.”

And although her heart was tearing into a million pieces, and she was trying so hard not to cry, she smiled down at him before climbing off his lap, and taking his hand to pull him up. She drew him close, so that their chests were almost touching. Her hand that wasn’t clutching his, reached up and cupped his cheek. He leaned into it his eyes closed, a small smile making its way to his lips.

“C’mon. Let’s shower then you can organise your flight back, and then we can spend the next two days together.”

“But Kat, you have work tomorrow.” He said resignation in his voice.

“No. I’ll call in sick, they’ll just have to deal with it.” She stretched up on her toes and kissed him firmly on the lips.

They took longer than what was necessary in the shower. Taking their time to wash each other. It was, for all intents and purposes a stall tactic, neither one of them wanting to truly believe that they only had two days left together. But eventually they dragged themselves out got dressed, and while Peeta sat at the kitchen bench booking a flight back to Melbourne, Katniss made them coffee.

Katniss watched as Peeta rang Finnick to give him the flight information, and could tell by the solemn look on Peeta’s face that Finnick was just as miserable as Peeta at the idea of them going home. They had breakfast, fooled around a little, and then Katniss took Peeta to one of her favourite places. They drove down the coast, their hands entwined the whole way, before ending up at Kings Park that overlooks the city.

They spent most of the morning and early afternoon there. Walking through the Botanical gardens, before stopping near the war memorial for the picnic lunch they had packed. They talked and laughed and kissed, all the while dismissing the elephant in the room. By two o’clock, they walked back to Katniss’ car with his arm over her shoulder and the picnic basket in his other hand.

That evening they spent it at Katniss’ parents house having dinner, Prim sulking in the corner like a two year that her ‘potential’ brother in law is leaving, as if they were the ones dating. Katniss couldn’t find it within herself to be mad a Prim, because it was only the fact that she didn’t want to look like a pouty teenager, that she also wasn’t sulking with Prim.

After leaving her parents house, and a lengthy goodbye by all, they stopped at the beach for a bit, before heading back to the apartment. Their lovemaking that night was slow and sensuous. Taking their time with each other as if they were committing each other’s bodies to memory. They fell asleep with Katniss’ head on Peeta’s chest, as she tried to hide the tears that were threatening to fall.

The next morning they didn’t leave the bedroom. Exploring each other as if it was their first time all over again. Electricity shot through her body, setting her body alight as his lips met hers. Her skin prickled as his fingers ghosted over her already heated skin. Desire stirring inside her again, as their tongues danced and their hands explored.

Before he knew what had hit him, Katniss flipped them over as if Peeta weighed nothing more than a feather. In triumph at her ninja move, she bit down on his bottom lip, causing him to growl against her mouth. With her body against his, her hands sliding up that hard chest, the slowness with which they had devoured each other all day, had changed to a furious pace, now both eager and desperate.

He took her face in his hands and deepened the kiss, hard and unforgiving, daring her to keep up. She used his chest to hold onto him, as he grabbed her by the hips and dragged her over his lap, showing her just how badly he wanted her. Then it was full speed ahead. Katniss pulled him up to a sitting position and with a small moan towards the ceiling, she lowered herself onto him.

She locked her ankles around his hips, as his big strong hands held onto her ass, gripping, squeezing as he pushed up into her. Her hands moved from his chest to behind his neck as she offered her neck to his mouth. And he devoured it without any inhibitions. She was sure there would be bruises there, from his incessant biting and sucking. She felt him grow impossibly larger inside her, and she knew that he was close.

“I love you Katniss.” He whispered against her mouth. “Damn I’m going to miss you.”

His mouth moves down across her chin, then her neck before he ends up with her breast fully in his mouth. And as his release comes, he bites down gently, which in turn sent Katniss over the edge as well. They fall onto the mattress together, her head falls against his shoulder as they both come down off their highs. His hands caress her back as he leaves kisses against her hair.

They’re silent for a while, as they let their bodies return to some semblance of normal. She pushes herself up onto her elbows, using his chest to hold her up. His hand comes up to push her hair behind her ear. With her eyes fluttering closed, she leans into it a little, moving her head slightly to leave a kiss on his palm. When she opens her eyes again, he is smiling up at her softly.

“I’m going to miss you too, so much.” She finally says breaking the silence, leaning up slightly to kiss him.

They lay like that, joined together for a long while before they finally decide to shower and clean up before meeting Annie, Finnick, Gale and Madge for dinner. They meet up at a small Italian bistro in the city. It’s a Tuesday night so it’s not busy and immediately they’re drinking cocktails and beer, and eating some fine Italian food. They’re on their fifth round of drinks, when Gale clears his throat and asks for everyone’s attention.

Katniss and the others all share a look, before turning expectantly to face Gale.

“So I....or rather We....have an announcement to make.” He starts looking towards Madge.

He sends her a soft smile, which she returns with a small nod of her head.

“I asked Madge to marry me, and she said yes.” He tells them his eyes lit up with excitement.

Katniss and Annie are the first ones to erupt in choruses of ‘oh my god’ and ‘congratulations’. They stand and move to where their best friends are, and wrap each of them up in a hug respectively. Peeta and Finnick are a bit slower off the mark, well they have only known the couple for a few weeks, but it doesn’t take them long to be shaking Gales hand and hugging Madge.

“This is fantastic news guys....and Gale - it’s about damn time, geez what took you so long?” Katniss teases.

She turns to get the waitperson attention, and when he sees Katniss calling him over hurriedly, he shuffles to their table.

“Yes ma’am?” He asks.

“I would like two of you very best bottle of champagne. Our friends here just got engaged.” She turns back to the group. “On me.”

He nods his reply and turns and leaves. Katniss wraps both Gale and Madge in another hug again before Peeta is finally able to pull her away and back to their side of the table.

“That’s awfully nice of you Kat, but you didn’t have to do that.” Madge says timidly.

“Are you kidding me? This news needs to be celebrated like there’s no tomorrow.” She answers, not being able to keep the grin off her face. “Besides, you’ve turned possibly the worst night of my life, into a much better one.”

Her eyes drift to Peeta before flitting to Annie, who is nodding her head in agreement. Gale and Madge offer their thanks again, and when the wait person brings over two bottles of champagne, they toast and drink into the late hours of the night. Katniss, Peeta, Annie and Finnick are all quite tipsy when they finally get back to the apartment. The couples seperate at the hallway and head into their different rooms.

The door shuts behind them quietly, and as Katniss makes her way to the bed, she starts to undress. Fumbling with the buttons on her jeans momentarily, until Peeta is in front of her to help. Together they shed each other of their clothes, and then fall into the bed together heavily. Their lovemaking that night is hurried and and a little rough, as alcohol teems through both of them.

When the early morning light peeks through Katniss’ bedroom window, her eyes flutter open slowly. Peeta’s arm is thrown over her hip, and somehow their hands have stayed connected all night. Dread starts to fill Katniss stomach as the light of the situation dawns on her. Her eyes flick to her bedside clock. The red digits glaring at her absurdly, telling her that in four hours Peeta will be on a plane back to Melbourne.

She feels the single tear fall down her cheek, but doesn’t shove it away. Instead she pulls his arm tighter around her and tries to go back to sleep. But it’s useless, as her mind ticks over and over. Her heart seemingly breaking at the thought of Peeta being back on the other side of the country. More tears welled up in her eyes, just as Peeta started to kiss her neck.

“Good morning.” He mumbled against her skin.

His kisses moved to across her shoulder blades, then down her spine, as Katniss tried to stop the trembling of her body. Unfortunately she couldn’t control the soft sob that escaped her lips as she closed her eyes shut.

“Hey.” He cooed as he sat himself up on his elbow.

Katniss couldn’t bear to turn around. She just wanted him to keep kissing her and then maybe he’ll miss his plane and won’t leave. But Peeta was having none of it, as he gently turned her over so she was facing him, her eyes still closed tight.

“Kat, open your eyes please.” She shook her head gently. “Katniss.”

Inhaling sharply she finally let them open. When they did, he was looking down at her with those ocean blue eyes, and the crooked smile she loved so much. He placed a soft kiss to her lips before taking her face in hands.

“This isn’t easy for me either. Like I said yesterday, I’m going to miss you like crazy and it completely sucks that I’m going to be there and you’re here, but we will make it work.” He promised. “I’m not about to give up on you that easy. I love you and that’s all that matters.”

She’s not sure she agreed with him, but she nodded her head softly anyway.

“I know, and I know we only had a week left anyway, but it’s just gone by so fast, and I’m not sure I’m ready to let you get on that plane.” She told him.

He just smiled at her again and kissed her harder. He pulled her close to him his large hands spanning the entirety of her back. Her fingernails dig into the sinewy flesh of his upper arms. As the kisses became more frantic, so did their hands. Then before Katniss knew it he slowly pushed inside of her. Their bodies moving as one, as Katniss tried to keep her tears at bay.

Then all too soon they’re all standing at the airport the next morning, saying goodbye to Peeta and Finnick. Katniss watches Annie and Finnick say goodbye with Peeta’s arms wrapped around her tight. He whispers ‘I Love You’ into her ear, and she only just gets to reply before he’s moving towards the gate to board. Tears were starting to well behind her eyes, as she watched him to the very last minute.

And then she still didn’t move. It wasn’t until she felt someone put their arm around her shoulder that she was bought out of her stupor. Annie squeezed her shoulder and with tears in her own eyes, she started to usher Katniss back towards the entrance. The forty minute drive back to their apartment was a silent one. Katniss drove on autopilot as she watched the skies for his plane.

~

End Part Two


End file.
